Taking Care of the Family
by GracefulDancingWolf
Summary: ok. i know I said chapter 23 was the last chap? well, it is, i'm just giving readers that like this story a little heads up with chaper 24. please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. Please enjoy.

Summary: Dante's got two sisters. One hates his guts, and one is a little happy-go-lucky. What will the Huntik Foundation do when their youngest (and nearly the best) gets kidnapped?

**________________________**___**__________________________________________________________**

**Dante's POV**

I watched Lok watch Sophie try and solve her puzzle, his already solved by Springer. He thought I was reading the paper and Zhalia smiled as I looked up at him again, "Keep doing that and he'll notice." She smiled at me.

"Shh. Keep talking and they'll really notice." Cherit waved a claw over his mouth.

"Cherit's right Dante." Sophie said, getting up, "I give up, Lok, have Springer solve it." Lok grinned, pulling Springer's amulet out.

"Springer!" He called, waving the amulet around.

"Quiet!" I hissed, "The Organization could be listening!"

"Sorry, Dante." He looked sheepishly at me as Springer solved Sophie's puzzle.

"Sorry won't save you if a bunch of suits had burst in here." I scowled.

"Dante, the phone in the kitchen's ringing." Sophie called.

"Okay." Springer went back into its amulet as I walked toward the kitchen, "Hello?" I answered it.

"Dante? Thank god. Is Vivace over there?" I recognized the voice immediately.

"No, Reggie, she isn't." I answered.

"Allegra! She's not there! Go see if she's at the park!"

"Why me?" I heard a faint voice, "You just told me to clean my room."

"Skip cleaning your room!" Reggie shouted, "Find your sister!" I heard stomping, "And don't slam the," _*SLAM!*_ "door." I heard Reggie sigh.

"I'll start looking around my neighborhood too." I said. I hung up and went to the front door, "Zhalia, you're in charge while I'm gone. _Don't_ beat anyone!"

"You sound worried."

"I am." I opened the door. A young lady in her mid-twenties stood there one hand raised to knock on the door, the other resting on her bulging stomach. My older sister Vivianne, but I always called her Vivace.

"Hello, baby brother!" she chirped, as happy as when winter was coming around, "How are you?" I just stood there, looking her up and down.

"You-You're pregnant." I finally stammered, then, regaining my composure, stepped out of the way of the door, "Come in."

"Thank you little brother. What a gentleman you've become." She smiled at me. I cracked a smile.

"Want me to call Reggie?"

"No, don't. He doesn't like me coming over to such a bad neighborhood." She groaned slightly as she sat down on the couch, "I came over because I want to hear how my baby brother was doing. Are you still working for that foundation Papa worked for?" I sat down in a chair across from her.

"Yes, and I've almost reached the same status as he had for the most successful missions." I leaned back smiling. Someone knocked on the door, then let themselves in. I turned slightly, casually trying to mask the movement. I saw a figure step into the hall between the sitting room and the phone, "Hello, Allegro." I smiled when the girl froze.

"Hmph. You haven't changed a bit, have you, _An_dante?" She put more emphasis on the 'An' than she needed to.

"And neither have you. Still in track?" I hoped to lighten the mood.

"Reggie's waiting outside." Allegro looked down at Vivace, "Go straight to the car, and don't leave the house without leaving a note ever again." Allegro's voice turned cold.

"Fine, fine." Vivace stood up, "It was lovely to see you again, little brother. I hope my husband will let me out to come see you again soon." She reached for my hand and shook it gently, "Bye!" Allegro followed Vivace slowly.

"So. How've you been, Allegro?"

"None of your business." She mumbled, taking the door from Vivace.

"That wasn't an optional answer." I grabbed her hand.

"Touch Ram!" She hissed, sweeping her hand toward my left side. I grabbed her wrist and snapped it backwards. She cried out slightly and sank to her knees, cradling her wrist next to her body.

"Next time we meet, I hope it won't be as painful as this time." I pulled her to her feet. She gave me such a cold glare; I had trouble _not _shoving her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegro's POV**

Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. Please enjoy.

Summary: Dante's got two sisters. One hates his guts, and one is a little happy-go-lucky. What will the Huntik Foundation do when their youngest (and nearly the best) gets kidnapped?

I rubbed my wrist where a lovely black and blue bruise was forming. _Next time we meet, I hope it won't be as painful as this time. _I kept running that line over and over in my head. _What did he mean?_ I cursed silently to myself, since cursing out loud sent both Reggie and Vivace into a flying rage.

"Allegro? What are you doing?" I heard Vivace knock softly on my door, I quickly yanked my sleeve down over the bruise.

"Research." I said, as she let herself in.

"When I was talking to Dante, what's wrong?" I looked down, realizing too late that my sleeve had slid back, "Did Reggie do that to you? Some gang you met up with?"

"No, your darling baby brother did it." I snarled, getting up to get a different sweatshirt on. One with thumbholes so I could hide the bruises from Reggie.

"Why?" Vivace questioned, sitting down on my bed and flipping through the book I had been reading when she had come up.

"I don't know. I told him to let go and when he refused I tried to break his grip and he tried to snap my wrist." I grumbled.

"What is this thing written in?"

"Angelo-Saxon Runes. I'm translating it for Guttenheim." I sat down, "So far all I've got translated is 'In Italy,'" I growled, "And I've been at it for the past half hour. If you hadn't decided to go for a walk, I could be on the second page already."

"Why do you hate him?" Vivace closed the book.

"I don't know, maybe it him who hates me." I shrugged. My holo-tome beeped, "Hi Guttenheim." I said, saluting the leader of the Huntik Foundation.

"Hello to you too, Allegra, I have another mission for you. You should be receiving the information now." My fax machine cackled to life. I pulled the page off and looked at it.

"I have to retrieve a box of amulets from a sunken ship with my team?" I asked, eyeing the picture with distaste, "You know water's not my element."

"You have enough scuba gear to go down there."

"Remember the tests? I refused to do the swimming one."

"But you knew the test was past your abilities. Had you jumped in and needed to be rescued, I wouldn't have let you in to the foundation." Guttenheim explained. I sighed.

"Where is it?" I asked.

**29 hours later.**

"I hate this." I growled, sliding my navy and black wet-suit on, "I really hate this." My tank was heavy was I slid it on my back.

"Why? You're getting to try out a new Titan." Cassie grinned at me from a few feet away, "And you're getting to see a ton of treasure."

"We're not sure there's treasure. We do know there's a Titan down there." I settled my goggles over my eyes and bit down on my mouthpiece.

"See you down there." Keith waved at me as I carefully strode into the water. I swam down to the ship and waited for the rest of my team, Cassie, Keith, and Roth to follow me. They came into view and I pointed to an open door. They nodded and I led the way into the door. A closed door greeted us. I wiggled the fingers on my left hand. _Split up_. They nodded and Cassie went to the left, Roth went back out the open door, and Keith went right. I made a hole in the floor and eased my slender body and clunky air tank down.

A minute chest sat in front of me, clutched tightly in a skeleton's hands. I inched close, touched the skeleton and gave a yelp as something came out of its skull. A little fish looked at me, gulping as I held my mouthpiece in place. I heard muffled cries and went to find my team.

Roth grabbed my ankles, pulling me down into a closet. Cassie shut the door. I held my eye next to the crack and watched as three flashlight beams danced across the things in the room.

"Fairs Mock?" One person said. I recognized him with a flash of anger. I fought away from Roth and swam out after they left. I found a blonde boy with his oxygen line cut. I grabbed him and put my mouthpiece in his. I kicked hard to get to the surface.

Once I broke through, I pounded him on the back to get him to breathe. He coughed and I sat him down on the shore. Dante came up, looking around wildly, along with two girls, Cassie, Roth, and Keith. I waved at Keith and helped the blonde up. He smiled at me and then his face took on a look of horror.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I shook my head.

"I put the mouthpiece in your mouth. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I got separated from Dante." He finally managed.

"The ship's too unstable." Cassie sighed, setting her oxygen tank down.

"I don't want to back down there. I almost got bit by an eel." Roth moaned.

"We won't go down there again. We'll bring it up to us." Dante and I said at the same time. I glared at him.

"I thought of the idea first!" He said.

"Yeah right." I scoffed, "I was _so_ thinking that as I got your teammate out of there." I smirked, "Who, by the way, you were in charge of. If I wasn't feeling so nice, I would have immediately reported it." I gave him an I-had-better-_not_-have-to-save-one-of-_your_-teammates-_ever_-again look. He glared back at me with a look of I-will-_make_-you-sorry-you-looked-at-_me_-like-that. I stuck my tongue out and got up, "Roth, Cassie, Keith pack up. We're leaving." I turned, looking at Dante one last time.

I grabbed his wrist and snapped it backwards, "Revenge is a dessert too sweet to skip." I whispered, grinning. He looked at me, his face pale and set in an expression of pure fury. I teasingly blew him a kiss and followed my team.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. Please enjoy.

Summary: Dante's got two sisters. One hates his guts, and one is a little happy-go-lucky. What will the Huntik Foundation do when their youngest (and nearly the best) gets kidnapped?

I am doing the best I can with the spells (Brisinger is one of my own creation.). If you think the spelling is wrong, please review; tell me what paragraph and line it is in and the correct spelling. Thanks!

**________________________**___**__________________________________________________________**

**Dante's POV**

I watched Allegro follow her friends out of the cave. Sophie looked at me, and nervously turned away. I got up, rubbing my wrist. I looked around, "Allegro's team was right. It's too unstable to go back down there. We'll have to think of something else." I shook my head, "I can't believe she's that snippy." I muttered to myself, "I thought her mentor taught her to be nice, especially to her elders." I stood up, still rubbing my wrist.

Lok looked at me, "So she hates you?"

"Apparently." I shook my head, "She's never tried to break my wrist before."

"She was pretty nice, you know, saving me."

"Yes, Lok, she was nice for saving you, but it was probably to make me look bad." I took a deep breath and mentally blocked out the pain of her attack.

Sophie looked at me and turned away. I looked over at Zhalia who was looking out over the water, as if she was thinking of a plan.

"I don't want to go down there again." Lok said. I smiled.

"We won't. We'll bring the ship up to us." I smiled at Zhalia. She looked at Sophie and shook her head.

"How about we do that tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I stretched, "Let's com back in the morning." Lok, Sophie, Cherit, and Zhalia followed me.

**11 hours later**

"Cherit stay up here and warn us of danger, please?"

"Sure thing, Dante." Cherit flew up a little higher, "Uh, Dante?"

"What Cherit?"

"Part of your sister's team is over there without her." Cherit pointed at some stalagmites.

"Great. How many do you see?"

"Only two, Dante."

"Which means the other two are below the water. Sophie, Zhalia, see if you two can help them at all."

"Okay." Both females walked out to the water, disappearing under the surface. Lok and I started securing ropes to the stalagmites. I worked my way over to where Cherit had motioned the other team was hiding. I listened to their conversation.

"Allegro and I have something going on between us, Cassie, admit it. You knew." A boy, oblivious to the fact that there were walkie-talkies between them, was whispering.

"You do not, Roth. It's so her and Keith." The girl, Cassie, I think, laughed.

"She hates Keith! Why would she be in love with him?" Roth folded his hands over his chest and gave Cassie a haughty look.

"Why would she choose to go underwater with him?" Cassie argued back.

"Because she wants you to think that there's nothing between the two of us." Roth turned his back on Cassie, huffing.

"Between you and me or between you and her?" Cassie looked at him, appalled.

"Between me and her! You're just jealous because you have the hots for Keith."

"I do not! I'm crushing on you!" Cassie shouted, then, realizing what she had said, she clamped her hands over her mouth tight.

"What?" Roth turned around, his turn to look appalled.

"Nothing!" Cassie turned a bright shade of pink.

"Uhm, hello." I said, standing up.

"Who are you?" Roth stood up, putting Cassie behind him

"A friend of the Foundation."

"A friend of the Organization would say the same thing." Roth tensed, "I repeat, who are you?"

"My name is Dante Vale. I'm Allegra Vale's brother."

"Oh yeah! I remember you!" Cassie stood up, pushed Roth out of the way and held her hand out to me, "We never had a chance to introduce ourselves properly yesterday. I'm Cassie McDen. This young man is Roth Senshen."

"Hello Miss McDen and Mister Senshen." I shook their hands, "Would you mind a team-up?"

"Well, Allegro told us not to-" Cassie looked suddenly wary.

"We'll be happy to!" Roth elbowed Cassie as he stepped in front of her. I heard splashing and saw a titan streak out of the water, "There's Allegro's Wolf Knight." Roth held his hand up for a rope that the titan dropped in his hand.

"Okay. Hey, there's Keith's Fireblade." Cassie grabbed two ropes, "Call your titan, Roth." She pulled on the ropes.

"I'll go down and help push." I ran down to the water. I dove in and kicked down to the ship. Zhalia and Sophie moved so I could push with them. We managed to lift the sip a few inches. I worked my hands down under it and lifted. I noticed a titan and a girl under the ship on the other end. I heard some muffled curses and kicked hard while saying, "Hyperstride!"

"Ugggnh!" Allegro pushed upwards, her hands suddenly looking like huge paws. I blinked and found the ship was getting higher. I could now stand up and push off the ground, coaxing the ship higher.

I glanced over at Allegro again, this time positive her hands weren't hands anymore, but paws. She seemed to be exerting very little stress, and was almost pushing the ship by herself. The titan moved toward me, taking one entire end on its back. I realized I was out of breath. I kicked to the surface, breaking through and gasping. I swam to the rocky shore and shook the water from my hair.

I walked behind some rocks and quickly changed out of my wet-suit. I came back out from around the stalagmites and watched in amazement as the ship popped above the water. Allegro followed, shaking water from her hair with an almost dog-like motion.

"Is it stable?" She asked the titan who'd been helping her. I watched it nod exuberantly as Allegro tested the side, "Touch ram!" She blasted a hole in the spot she was touching. A jet of water blasted her in the face, "Pthew." She spat a mouthful of water out.

She looked so ridiculous I had to laugh. She glared at me so coldly it made me laugh even more. She straightened her hair and cupped some water in her hand, "Get over here, stupid head." She jogged toward me and suddenly stopped. Her hair stood up on end in two places.

"What's wrong, Allegro?" Keith stepped over to her.

"Enemies. Close. Can't smell them. They're too loud to be-Look out!" She leapt at Lok, knocking him out of the way of a torrent of acid came cascading down from the rocks above the ship. I watched in horror as they flew behind a bunch of stalagmites. Allegro stood up, her hands looking like paws again. This time, since we were above water, I could see they were actual paws, complete with fur, claws, and pads.

"What are you?"

"Come meet your doom, DeFoe!" She shouted, jumping over the mounds of rock. Lok looked at me, then at her, his gaze one of horror. I watched Zhalia and Sophie look at her, while her companions poured some kind of liquid form a thermos like this kind of thing was normal.

_Well, working with her means this has to be normal for them. _My mind replied to an unasked question, _I guess, you'll just have to get used to seeing this kind of thing too. Seeing as Guttenheim wants you to follow her on her missions from now on._ DeFoe's titan, Kreutalk, drooled as it surveyed the new seekers it found. Cassie looked at it and sighed, setting her cup down.

"Brisinger." She said lazily, as a ball of amethyst fire erupted from her hand.

"DeFoe, your pet is dying. Better call it back." Allegro hit it with another ball of flame, this one claret, and shouted, "Hurry up." Another wine-colored ball of flame from Allegro exploded on a ledge where Grier and DeFoe were standing. A bunch of Suits rushed at me.

"Hyperstride!" I shouted, jumping up and flipping in mid-air. Allegro swatted some away with one sweep of her paw. I slammed my fist across one's face and ducked a blow from two others. They hit each other, knocking each other out.

"Auger frost!" A Suit shouted, trying to blast Zhalia back into the water. She kicked his feet out from under him, knocking him flat on the ground. I watched as Sophie and Lok fought side by side.

"Brisinger!" A cerulean fire ball from Roth hit Breaker square in the chest.

"Brisinger!" An emerald flame whizzed over my shoulder. I turned to see Keith with his hand held up. I gave him a thumbs up and kicked three pairs of legs out from under three Suits. I looked around for Allegro and saw her running after Grier and Breaker, her titan, Neptunia, right on their heels.

"Get back here!" She screamed. I followed, pulling Caliban from my pocket.

"Caliban!" I shouted, calling him out.

"Sabriel!" Sophie cried, following me.

"No Sophie! Go back and help Lok!"

"But,"  
"No! Help Lok!"

"A-all right." She turned back, "Sabriel! Help Lok!" She turned, looking back over her shoulder, "Dante! Allegro's gone!" She said. I looked at where Grier was and didn't see Allegro.

"Brisinger!" I heard Allegro whisper. A ruby ball of flame hit Grier in the face.

"Grah!" He shouted, trying to bat the flame away. Allegro laughed and dropped to the ground.

"Keith! Search the ship! Find the box." She turned from Grier who had called back his titan and was now running down the cave, six suits following. The rest of the suits climbed ropes, two dragging DeFoe. I smiled as I saw them fleeing. Something large, black, and square landed at my feet.

"Here." Roth and Cassie looked at Keith as he dropped the box, "You deserve it more than we do. I mean, you only have twenty-seven complete _and_ successful missions."

"What the _hell_ do you think you are you doing?!" Allegro came out from behind the rocks I had changed behind.

"I'm letting them-"

"NO!" She wailed, "We're too close to my father's record to stop now!"

"Allegro, please, hear me out on this."

"Fine. You have ninety seconds to explain. Starting, _now_."

"If I give him this, he'll be at the same level as us. After this, we can make sure to stay above his team's level for the rest of the year."

"No." Her answer was flat, straight, spooky almost.

"But-"

"Absolutely not. Take the box and get your butts to the boat. Now."

"Yes ma'am."

"Go!" The rest of her team scrambled to get out of the cave, "Now, _Andante_." Allegro turned, her hands turning into paws, "I want you to leave me _and_ my comrades alone, from now on. Got it?" She held her fist-paw up and shook it slightly, "Well?"

"Okay." I touched the paw, "What is this thing?"

"None of _your_ business!" She snapped, and stormed out of the cave, her hands returning to normal. I stared after her, amazed that she would say such a thing to her older brother. She reached the cave entrance and I heard a boat start up and die almost immediately. I looked at Zhalia, who shook her head. I started heading out to the boat we had brought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik. Please enjoy.

I am doing the best I can with the spells. (Brisinger is one of my own creation.) If you think the spelling is wrong, please review; tell me what paragraph it is in and the correct spelling. Thanks!

To Archraven123: Allegro is Dante's little half-sister and I can't tell you who gets kidnapped because that would give away most of the story. But, you'll find out who gets kidnapped soon, I promise.

**________________________**___**__________________________________________________________**

**Allegro's POV**

I turned the key over and over, "Allegro, I think the motor's shot."

"It is not! I just installed a new transmission, new spark plugs and a new battery. There's no way it could be dead." I pounded a fist on the steering wheel.

"Yes there is." Roth held up a chunk of tubing. Keith stared at it, and then looked at me. I felt my paws appear, then disappear, twice.

"Great. The fuel line's cut."

"So, what should we do?" Cassie looked at me, glaring

"I can have Neptunia and Cassie's Ferryman pull us to shore." I held Neptunia's amulet out of my pocket.

"No. Let's take that boat."

"We don't know whose it is. I don't want to take it." I lied. I knew exactly whose boat it was. I just didn't want to say.

"But,"

"No buts. Cassie, call Ferryman out. We're using him and Neptunia."

"How about we use Keith's Enfluxion?"

"No." Keith looked up in alarm, "I barely had enough power to use Brisinger the one time I did use it."

"Oh. Sorry." I looked down, embarrassed that I didn't realize he was so low on energy.

"Okay. I'll call Ferryman out." Cassie looked upset.

"You will?" Roth wrapped both his arms around Cassie's shoulders. I looked at Keith and noted his ashen face. I mentally slapped myself for not seeing the signs of low energy before. He looked at me, tried to gave me a weak smile and settled back into his chair, pulling a hat over his eyes.

I watched as his body tensed and he took a sudden intake of breath every time Ferryman or Neptunia hit a bump or jerked the boat. I hummed a few notes form a song I'd heard him watching in his dorm room one night. His body relaxed and his breathing lapsed into a pattern I recognized as light sleep.

"Neptunia! Turn left!" Cassie shouted. I looked at what my friend had noticed. I didn't see anything, but when I looked over the side of our boat, I saw a large, pointed rock under the water.

"Good job." I said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Merci." She said, smiling and bowing.

"Let's just go straight to the academy." Roth suggested, sitting down on the bow with a Coke in his hand, "It'll be faster."

"Cassie and I can't keep our titans going that entire time. We're gonna have to stop eventually and get something to eat, and I'm gonna find another fuel line." I said, pointing at a small town, "I'm starving now, and we don't have enough rations for all of us to eat."

"What do you mean?"

"Cassie and Roth ate three packets of food last night, together." Keith looked up from his nap. Cassie smiled sheepishly.

"I was hungry." They said.

"Whatever." Keith sat back down, pulling his hat back over his head.

"Neptunia, Ferryman, pull up into the docks. Over there." I pointed to some floating docks.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Food and a fuel line." Roth said, jumping off to tie the boat up.

"Ferryman, get in the water." Cassie held his amulet, "I don't want to attract un-wanted attention."

"Yeah. Good idea." I stuck my amulet in the water, calling Neptunia back.

"Food, now. Where's the money?" Roth looked at me.

"I'm not letting you have the money. You'll buy everything you can and won't let us eat anything." I climbed out of the boat and slid across the bow.

"We are buying healthy but preserved food, like low-calorie chips." I said, "And bottled water."

"What?!" Roth whined.

"Yes. You're getting fat."

"But,"

"No. Low-calorie foods from now on." Roth growled.

"Geez, you're bossy."

"Shut-up." I snapped, stalking down the docks, "I need to get that fuel line first."

"What?"

"The fuel line's more important than food. Go back to the boat and wait for us, Roth." I shoved him back to the boat, "Keep Keith calm. Who knows what he can do if he wakes up without me." I muttered as Cassie and I walked down the docks. We came to the "Superman Car Repair Shoppe" and I dashed in and bought a fuel line.

"But, this place-"

"I know. But they had a shelf for boats too. That's basically an essential thing if you live this close to the ocean." I said, counting the rest of the cash, "We can go to that gas station to buy food." I pointed at a building.

"That's not what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say I saw several Suits go down a side-street and disappear into the woods on the other side of town."

"Okay, call Roth and tell him to wake Keith up. We're going after them." I tapped my foot as Cassie tuned into the boat's radio signal.

"Guys! Wake up! Get to the woods on the other side of the village. There's something strange going on."

"Let's meet them there." I said, changing my legs, "It'll be faster if I carry you."

**Twenty minutes later**.

"Yowza." Roth stared at the dilapidated building the Organization was using as a hide-out, "Talk about heavily guarded."

"Around back there's not a lot of security." Cassie reported from her bird's eye view, "We can sneak in and take 'em by surprise."

"Let's do it." Keith whispered, his hands forming twin knife blades, "I want blood."

"No, nanotech-boy." I put my paws on the blades, "No blood-shed unless absolutely necessary."

"But-"

"Nien." I stabbed his blades into the dirt, "No blood-shed."

"Fine." He shrunk his blades back into hands, "Titans only." I nodded, motioning for my team to be quiet.

"Auger Frost." I whispered, hitting the Suit's legs. He tripped and I dragged him into the bushes, "Deep Sleep." I pressed a hand over his eyes, muttering the sleep spell, "Mimic me." I told my team, using Friend Face to copy his face.

"Thank god he's got his I.D. card. They may ask to see it." Cassie nabbed another Suit.

"See you guys inside." I bound and gagged my Suit. Cassie, Roth and Keith followed Suit. I stepped out of the bush, making sure no one saw me. Cassie followed, also making sure no one else was around.

"We still going in the back?"

"Yes." I said, slipping into the doorway. A Suit looked at me.

"Hey Jerome."

"Hey." I nodded to him as he left the building.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we're in a store room. See if you can find amulets."

"I found a Gareon Amulet! And I bonded with it!" Roth whisper-shouted.

"Same here!" Keith came around a stack of crates, an amulet dangling from his left hand.

"I got one!" Cassie held it up. I looked around; three Gareon Amulets were sitting at my feet. I picked one up and it bonded with me.

"Nice. Now we fit right in."

"Hold it!" Five Suits came around another stack of crates, "Who are you guys?"

"We should be asking you the same thing." I said, giving him a death glare, "So, who are you?" I felt my friend face spell wearing off, "Shit." I hissed, aiming a Brisinger at his face, "They know!" Cassie, Roth and Keith aimed their own Brisinger spells at the other Suits.

"Get them!" The last Suit screamed, "They're seekers from the Huntik Foundation!" He lunged for Cassie, but I shoved her out of the way, "Got you!" The guy locked me in a half-nelson.

"Get outta here!" I gasped at my team.

"Hell no." Keith said, "Brisinger! Brisinger! Brisinger! Brisinger! Brisinger!" He smacked the Suit in the face with two of the Brisinger blasts. The other three scattered across his arms. He dropped me, obviously expecting the blasts to be hot.

"RUN!" I grabbed Keith's arm, dragging him along behind me. We raced out the door and I saw Cassie having to carry Roth on her back. I traded her, giving her Keith's arm and taking Roth on my back, "Grab my arm! I'm gonna jump!" I shouted at her, feeling my legs change.

"Gotcha!" Keith grabbed Cassie, making his left hand wrap around her waist and ribs. He grabbed me with his right hand. I jumped, leaving several dozen Suits behind. Roth stirred, gripping my shirt tighter.

"Holy crap!"

"Crap can't be holy, nit-wit." I laughed, "We'll be at the boat in just a few seconds." I warned.

"Good, cuz I think I'm gonna get sick." Roth covered his mouth.

"What?!" I screamed, stopping short just of the dock end.

"Hworff!" Roth dropped to his knees, his head dangling over the edge of the dock.

"Gross dude. Really gross."

"At least I warned you." Roth looked up and smiled weakly, "Right?"

"Yeah, at least you warned me." I stepped onto the boat, "Think you can manage not to hurl on my boat?"

"Yeah." He got up slowly.

"Let's get you to the academy. I think you got hit with something." Cassie helped him onto the ship.

"Let's go Neptunia! Answer your mistress's call!"

"Ferryman! Come on out!"

"Get us away from the island! Here come the Suits!"

"Ray pulse!"

"Auger frost!"

"Red cap! Get the seekers!"

"Buh-bye!" I shouted at the Suits, pointing to open water.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! I promise to update ASAP. Meanwhile, review and tell me what you think. Ideas for future chapters accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.

I'm doing the best I can with spells. Tell me if one's misspelled and what you think the correct spelling is.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I love all of you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Allegros' POV**

We got to the academy around eleven-thirty that night. Roth collapsed in the infirmary when we dragged him to the nurse. She took one look and summoned a medic titan. I went to my dorm room in the Moon Dorms and carried my roommate, Eve, to her bed. I crashed on the couch, not caring to sleep on my bed, "I'll call Vivianne tomorrow and tell her to bring my school stuff." I muttered to myself as I fell asleep.

"Allegro! You're here!" Eve tackled me after what felt like a couple of minutes, "I knew something was up when I fell asleep on the couch and woke up in my bed! You're back!"

"Get off. I got back in here at eleven-forty-five. P.M.!" I snapped, "Please don't squeal like that." I rubbed my temples.

"Sorry, it's just; break was so long and boring without you."

"Break isn't over." I growled, "God I feel like I have a hangover."

"You've drunk before?"

"A little wine on a trip to France. And just that little amount gave me a hangover." I growled, pulling a pillow over my head.

"Maybe it has to do with that ghastly bruise on the side of your head." Eve touched a sore spot near my temple. I hissed in pain and slapped at her hand, "Shouldn't your body have healed that already?"

"Yeah, it should have." I sat up, the room threatening to do the hula,

"So, is Reggie beating you again?"

"Hell no. It was my older half-brother." I stood up, "You getting breakfast?"

"Uh, they brought breakfast three hours ago."

"Crap. You need to use the shower?"

"I've used it already." I picked my cell phone up.

"Vivace? Hey sis. I need my suitcase brought to the academy."

"Is it packed?"

"Yes I have it packed. I have enough clothing to leave it here, but I don't like doing that because Eve goes through my stuff enough, I don't want her to start wearing my stuff, too." I stuck my tongue out at Eve when she looked at me with an evil glare.

"How soon do you need it?"

"As soon as possible."

"Reggie's coming that way. I'll have him drop it off." Vivianne hung up, leaving me and Eve staring at each other.

"Doesn't Reggie beat you?"

"Yeah. Could you collect it for me? Tell him I'm in the middle of a training session and I sent you to go pick it up."

"Okay!" Eve, ever so eager to please, bounced out of the room. I slumped back on the couch, still feeling like I had a hangover. I decided sleep wasn't the best option so I got up and padded into the bathroom for something to calm my headache.

"Caffeine pills. Where are the caffeine pills?" I surveyed the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, "Maybe I'll feel better after a shower." I clicked the settings I wanted and the shower started running. I stepped in after stripping and enjoyed the hot water.

"Allegro! I got your bag!" Eve knocked on the door.

"Thanks. Just shove a school uniform under the door." I grabbed a bottle of hair dye and started bleaching the stripes out of my hair. I dyed the bleached spots so they were just a shade lighter than the rest of my hair.

"Okay!" I watched as a black skirt, a black shirt, and grey socks slid across the floor, "Shoes are outside."

"Thank you Eve."

"The dojo master wishes to see you, too."

"'Kay." I finished up and dried off. I slid the uniform over my head after I dried my hair. The computer on the wall beeped as the settings finished re-setting themselves. I ran a brush through my now brown and tan hair and dashed out of my dorm to the dojo. I went over to the dojo and knelt in front of my teacher, "Sensei."

"Get up, Vale-chan." I stood up, but stayed in a bow.

"What is the lesson today, Sensei?" I asked, not raising my eyes.

"There is no lesson today, but I do wish to speak to you."

"About what, Sensei?"

"About your attitude towards others." Sensei lit several candles.

"Why?"

"There was a fable passed around in my village about a girl who was always too quick to judge people." Sensei looked at me, "Similar to you, Allegra." I felt his eyes boring into the top of my head, "Stand up or assume the lotus position, would you."

"Sorry, Sensei." I quickly stood up, hiding my wrist behind my skirt.

"Walk with me in the garden." The dojo master slid the paper thin door that led to his private garden open and waved me through, "This girl was always assuming people weren't good, so she decided to teach herself to become a sheep herder. She was herding sheep one day and came across a cripple laying in the road. She called her sheep to one side and avoided the man. When she came back that evening, the cripple looked at her and called her name. She pretended not to notice and continued walking. The next day, the cripple was there in the middle of the road. The girl repeated her action of calling the sheep to one side to avoid the man. He cried to her for some water, for even though it was morning, it was already quite warm. The girl ignored him. When she came back, the man had turned around and was now sitting facing the direction she was coming from. She ignored him once more and continued on her walk. The man got up with ease and followed her and the sheep. He followed her to the village and the next morning one of the sheep, a ewe, was missing. The girl thought wild dogs had gotten in and had taken the sheep, but she was wrong. When she let the sheep out of the pen, the missing ewe was in the middle of the pen, dead." I gave a shudder at the last word.

"So what happened that day?"

"The man was in the middle of the road again, this time; he had a pad of sheep's wool under him. The girl ignored him, and kept walking. That evening, he followed her again. This night, a set of pants disappeared. The man was wearing them the next morning. He followed her that night and another article of clothing, a shirt, went missing. The man was wearing it the next morning. This time, when the girl came home, the man called out to her and reached over and grabbed her ankle. The girl's screams couldn't be heard by the villagers. The villagers went looking the next day and found this message written in the girl's blood, '_She refused to give me peace. I refuse to let her pass to the land of peace_.' The girl died because of her distrust of people. So, what are you going to do from now on?"

"Give crippled people who know my name water." I stood up, "I'm sorry, Sensei, but I have to get going and check on Roth. I just remembered he's in the infirmary." I dashed out of the garden, through the dojo and didn't slow down until I reached the infirmary, "I'm Allegra Vale; I brought a friend of mine up here for you to look after."

"Oh, yes, Roth Senshen. He was hit with an Auger Frost. The strange thing is that it didn't affect him like it should have." She looked at me, "Is he human?"

"Yes he is." I lied.

"Here he is." The nurse pulled a curtain back to reveal my teammate sitting up, enjoying a book.

"Hey boss!"

"Do you know what could have happened if you'd have been a normal human?"

"Yeah, I'd be paralyzed right now. But, luckily for us, none of us are normal."

"Got that right, flower-boy." I joked, hitting his arm. He looked wounded for a minute when I used his old nickname, "Sensei had me come over already today."

"Really?" Roth's eyebrows arched, making him look skeptical.

"Yeah, really." I paused looking at the nurse, "I can't talk about it here. I'd get kicked out. You know how much the nurses hate Sensei."

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to go to my dorm now nurse."

"Okay, Roth. But, you'll need to take medication for a few days to prevent any infection."

"Okay." Roth held out his hand for the bottle of pills he was expecting. I saw a flash of silver and threw a paw in front of Roth's hand. The hypodermic needle hit my fur and snapped. The liquid dripped onto Roth's shoe. The leather started melting.

"Kreutalk's venom!" I shouted as Roth kicked his shoe off.

"Yeah, ya think?!" He shouted back, "She's a Suit!" The nurse yanked the white coat that the infirmary nurse always wore off and flung it behind her.

"Smart Seekers you two are. Red Cap!" The Suit called. I ducked a clawed hand and shoved my foot toward its face. It grabbed my foot and flung me aside, "Oof!" I felt a window explode as I hit it. I grabbed the sill and, using my momentum, swung up and stood on my paws above the window. The Suit leaned out the window, looking for my body. I bent at the waist, bringing my feet in and hitting her face. She flew backwards, hitting the opposite wall a little harder than I had wanted her to. I heard a crack and watched as the Red Cap vanished.

"Great, you killed her." Roth looked at me.

"I didn't kill her, she's just knocked out."

"What do we do?"

"Call Guggenheim." I pressed speed dial on my phone.

"What?" Guggenheim's voice barked.

"Sir, we need some removal and memory modification at the academy. Both teams will be waiting at the dojo."

"All right. I'll send a retrieval and modification team out to get you." Guggenheim sighed.

"Thank you sir."

**I'll update soon! Ideas for future chapters accepted! You will be thanked and any questions you have, feel free to send them my way! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Huntik.

"Speaking"

_Thought_

Spells I own will be underlined from now on.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Dante's POV**

Lok and Sophie were sitting down the docks while Zhalia and I looked over a map. I rubbed my forehead in frustration, "There's Suit activity over here and here. Both places are too close for comfort to the academy that my sister's going to." Zhalia looked at me.

"So what? She tried to snap your wrist. You shouldn't be worried about her."

"Zhalia, she's my little sister. I promised my dad that if she went into the Huntik Foundation, I'd protect her."

"Oh." Zhalia looked at the map again, "We could slip in here." She pointed to a spot near the edge of the school, "And have Lok and Sophie act like students. What's that noise?"

"What noise?"

"Sounds like copters."

"Dante, there's some helicopters heading this way." Sophie shouted, pointing at the three helicopters coming toward us.

"Oh, those." Dante waved a hand, "Guggenheim called me earlier and told me we're being put on a temporary retrieval team."

"What's that mean?" Lok looked at me.

"It means, you need to grab that ladder." I jumped and grabbed the ladder near one helicopter's landing bars. Zhalia followed my example and Sophie and Lok followed her. I pulled all three of my teammates in the helicopter.

"What are we doing?" Lok shouted.

"Retrieval." I replied.

"For whom?" Zhalia looked at me, confused.

"My sister's team and another team going to her school."

"Okay." I turned to the pilot.

"Tell me you have some heavy tranquilizer in a med kit." The guy nodded, pointing to the bag sitting between him and the co-pilot, "Thanks." I took the bag and loaded a needle full of tranquilizer fluid.

"Here they come!" I readied myself and when I saw Allegro haul herself up, I stabbed the needle into her arm. Only, the needle broke and I didn't manage to get any tranquilizer in her.

"Fuck off." She growled, helping a blonde girl up, "And don't talk to me." The girls helped three others in and Allegro turned her back to me. I sighed and dropped what was left of the needle back in the kit.

**Allegro's POV **

"We'll be arriving at a safe house soon."

"Who's house?" I asked.

"You'll know who when we land." The pilot shouted back.

"No. You can't possibly be, no!" I stared out the windshield at the large green and yellow barn that swooped out of the trees, "No." I grabbed a seat and dug my paws in and clung to it as the helicopters settled down on the grass, "I ain't going." I wrapped my feet around the bottom of the seat and held fast.

"Allegro, you have to let go of the seat." Keith tried to pry my paws out of the seat after shaping his hands to crow-bars.

"No." I shook my head.

"Boss, it'll only be for a few days." Roth looked at me.

"No." I kept shaking my head.

"Boss, c'mon, I promise, as soon as Roth's energy's up to par, we can leave." Cassie tugged at my ankles.

"I ain't leaving this helicopter." I tried to kick her away.

"C'mon, just two days, please." Roth looked at me.

"No."

"Dante, we need you." I heard someone step into the helicopter behind me. I hugged the seat like it was the only thing keeping me from dying. I'm glad I did too. Dante grabbed the seat and someone, most presumably Eve, hit the emergency release button and Dante tugged both the seat and me out.

"Touch ram." Dante blasted me off the seat. I flew backwards and, despite digging my paws into the ground to try and slow myself, I hit a tree full force.

"Auff!" I gave a sharp bark as I hit it, and then slid down the tree.

"You should have gotten out on your own." Dante offered me a hand.

"Shut up." I snarled, shoving his hand away, "And leave me the hell alone." I got up and limped to the barn. I sat down and looked at the three teams. The blonde kid from my brother's team was messing with the horses, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I shouted a warning. One of the horses, Artemis, reared and started stampeding toward him. I got up, sighing, "Hyperstride." I leapt to his rescue, slamming him out of the way, and held up my paw to stop Artemis. She reared and I ended up grabbing her by the mane and swinging up to land on her back, "Whoa! Whoa!" I gripped her flanks with my knees and forced her to stay down, "Easy, there, there. I'm here now. Your rider's back. I got you." I rubbed her neck, feeling the tendons contract and the muscles ripple.

"What's wrong?" Eve's grandmother, Grandma Lara, as she always told us to call her, came out to see what all the hullabaloo was. She spotted me and waved.

"Grandma!" Eve jumped up and hugged the woman.

"Allegro, get off the horse." Keith came to the fence. His horse, Fleet Foot, came up to him and nuzzled his cheek, "Hi Fleet Foot."

"Aww, hey there. I think Artemis and Fleet Foot had a baby." I noticed the knobby-kneed foal following Fleet Foot.

"No. That's not Fleet Foot's kid. That's Black Jack and Caramel." Grandma Lara came up the hill, "Those two have something between them."

"Eve's horse and Ai's?" I laughed and rode Artemis around the pasture once until Eve brought me my saddle and bit. I slid off, put the saddle on my horse and slid the bit into her mouth. She chewed on it to get it into a more comfortable position. I swung my leg up and over the saddle and reined her over to the gate. She tossed her head and I kicked the gate open. Eve saddled her horse and followed me. Keith and one of Eve's teammates, Ai, followed.

"Can we go up the north trail, Grandma Lara?"

"Sure. We got it cleaned up, just be careful near the creek."

"Okay!" I looked back at the horses following mine and counted them, "Six people? All right." I turned back around, "We'll be back in about an hour and a half." I waved and snapped the reins, Artemis going into a trot. I knew Dante was watching us because I could feel his eyes boring into my back. A few minutes later, however, I felt the same uneasy feeling.

Almost like someone was watching us. I looked around, trying to figure out where the feeling was coming from. I noticed an irregularly shaped shadow in a tree. I noted it and kept Artemis in a trot. We reached the creek and I looked from side to side at the rocks in it, "Careful on these rocks. They look pretty slick."

"Okay." Everyone nodded. I got down.

"It might be best if we got down and walked our horses across." I led Artemis across.

"Waah! The water's cold!" Ai cried, "I don't like cold things. My pants are ruined too!"

"Use a Raypulse spell to dry your clothes." I said, not feeling like dealing with her.

"That'll kill my clothes! This is designer!" She wailed.

"So what? It's a pair of pants! Just leave it alone and it'll dry on its own."

"They need to be hand washed before the stain sets in!" Ai wailed some more.

"Shut up! Fleet Foot heard something!" I heard a noise and turned my head to track it. I saw a figure leap across the path.

"Who's there?" I shouted, "Show yourself!" The figure moved back across the path and into a shaft of light.

"Greetings Miss Allegro." I recognized the figure and nodded, relieved.

"Oh, Cestler. Hello to you, too." Ai stopped wailing long enough to stare at her family's assigned bodyguard.

"I heard Miss Ai screaming." Cestler looked at Ai, running his eyes over her, looking for any injuries.

"She got a little mud on her pants." I sighed.

"They're designer!" Ai shrieked.

"Miss Ai, your parents would not be happy if they heard how loud you are shrieking.

"But-"

"No, ma'am, have you remembered any of your family training?"

"Shut up, Cestler, and get me some new pants!" Ai screamed.

"Miss Ai, you are in danger out here."

"I don't care! Get. Me. Clean. Pants!" Ai jabbed her foot at Cestler's chest with every word.

"Yes, madam. But I wish you would calm down. You could attract unwanted attention."

"No." I whispered, staring at Cestler, "I need that spell. What was it?" I rubbed my head, making it look like Ai's shrieking was giving me a headache. What was that spell? I thought, flipping through the spells I had stored in my head, "Doublespell." I held up my hand, "Breakspell. Bubblelift." I watched as the fake Cestler was lifted up off the ground and his Friendface spell faded away.

"A Suit! Posing as my bodyguard! How totally unfair! He needs to at least let us know."

"He did. I saw the amulet shape. Right here." I reached a hand through the bubble. The Suit smacked my hand and I muttered a restricting spell so he couldn't move. I pointed to the amulet, "Cestler doesn't have amulets. Right?"

"Yeah, he doesn't." Ai looked worried, "What if they hurt Cestler? He could be dying!"

"No, m'lady, I assure you I am absolutely fine." The real Cestler stepped out of the trees, "Now, what happened to your pants?"

"I don't care. You're safe, Cestler. What would I do if you were dead?"

"My family would provide yours with a new bodyguard." Cestler looked at us, "I see Miss Allegro's doing very well."

"Yes, I am, Cestler."

"You ain't a fake, are ya?" Eve asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's 'You are not a fake, correct?' Miss Eve, please try to use proper grammar."

"Geez, she gets a body guard and a grammar teacher." I muttered to Keith. He snickered and Cestler turned toward us.

"Well, I assume we are going home now?"

"Yes Cestler. You can take my horse. I won't ride home. I'll run."

"If you wish, Miss Allegro." Cestler climbed up on Artemis and rode back down the path with my team and Eve's team.

_Ho Hum. _I thought, and started walking down the path, _What a boring day. First I'm rescued by my brother and his team, and then Cestler's a Suit, then the real Cestler shows up, and, whoa! _I spun around upon hearing a noise. Three Suits dropped from the trees, Redcaps and Minddrones following them.

"Get the Vale girl!" One shouted, "She's our only priority." The other two Suits jumped at me.

"Too bad I've got some stainless steel." I went to whip out a radio antenna, but discovered I'd left it in Artemis's saddle, "Oh crap." I instantly started patting down my pockets for anything, a quill tip, a broken chunk of hubcap, then looked at my shoes. My shoelace tips stood out white against the dark clay of the creek, "Ah-hah!" I ripped the shoelaces off and held them between my thumb and forefingers.

"What are you going to do?" One Suit looked very confused.

"I'm gonna use my Tridecalogisms." I whispered, a devilish smile forming on my lips.

"What do those words mean?"

"It means, hmm, you should run." I lunged, the air crackling with the electricity from the little bits of steel in my hands, "Buh-bye." I toasted the Redcaps and Minddrones as the Suits ran, "Wimps."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Huntik.

"Speaking"

_Thought_

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Allegro's POV**

The other two Suits jumped at me.

"Too bad I've got metal." I went to whip out my radio antenna, but discovered I'd left it in Artemis's saddle, "Oh crap." I instantly started patting down my pockets for anything; a quill tip, a broken chunk of anything, then looked at my shoes. My shoelace tips stood out white against the dark clay of the creek, "Ah-hah!" I ripped the shoelaces off and held them between my thumb and forefingers.

"What are you doing?" One Suit looked very confused.

"Splendiferous psychosomatic deliciousness." I whispered, a devilish smile forming on my lips.

"What do those words mean?"

"It means, hmm, you should run." I lunged, the air crackling with the electricity from the little bits of steel in my hands, "Buh-bye." I toasted the Redcaps and Minddrones as the Suits ran, "Wimps." I heard something drop down behind me. Before I could turn around, I found something clamped over my mouth and nose, "Uhhh." I fell to the ground.

"Ha. I love working with chloroform." I heard Roth's voice.

_Not possible. Ooh, my head. _I thought as I drifted back into the recesses of my mind.

"Wake up, Allegra Vale."

"Unh?" I raised my head. Roth and the Professor were standing in front of me. I tried to sit up and found my feet were stuck to the floor, "Where am I?"

"Can't you tell? You've been captured." Roth grinned, "Oh and, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might rip your legs off." I twisted my head around and craned my neck to see the rings of ice holding me to the floor.

"You for got about Brisinger." I smiled and held my hand over the ice, but no fire melted the ice, "Raypulse! Boltflare! What did you do?!" I demanded.

"We isolated your spell casting abilities with a spell."

"There's no way you could have done that."

"Yes, there is. It's a secret spell called Cancelout."

"You're lying. There's no such spell."

"Brisinger was a secret spell until you taught it to me, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. But Shatterspell's even rarer!" I smiled. The ice broke and I jumped up.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be able to use her spell casting ability!" The Professor roared.

"I thought I did too! I was positive she wouldn't be able to! I completely drained her energy so she couldn't!" Roth backed away, his hands held up in front of him.

"That's the power of Shatterspell. I can use it no matter how much energy I have." I smiled, "Now, do you have any metal on you?"

"What?" Roth patted his pockets, "Well, I've got a pocket watch."

"Can I see it?"

"Well, I guess, there's no harm in letting you look."

"Thanks." I held the pocket watch, examining it, "Nice artwork, perfect noise, and made of steel. You must be a perfectionist." I discreetly kissed the pocket watch to activate the tridecalogism*, "Here you go." I handed it pack to him with a smile. A blue spark passed between the pocket watch and his hand.

"Yow! What was that?" Roth dropped the pocket watch.

"What was what?" The Professor seemed mildly interested as Roth sucked on his burned fingers, the pocket watch on the ground. A Suit rushed to pick it up.

"Here you, OW!" The Suit dropped it just as fast as he'd picked it up and Roth kicked at it. It sparked harmlessly against the rubber sole of his boot and clattered down the hall of cells.

"_Pfft_!" I laughed, "Dude, get rid of that static charge. Too much can kill you, you know."

"What the heck? You put a spell on it didn't you?"

"No I didn't." I put on the innocent face I'd always used to get Vivianne in trouble and sat down cutely.

"Yes you did you little biatch."

"I beg you pardon? I'm not a biatch." I smirked, "If anything, you're the biatch."

"I am a guy! Biatch only refers to a girl."

"Well, pardon me. When did you get the gender change surgery?"

"You little!" Roth flipped me the birdie and stormed off to the other door.

"Bye-Bye!" I smiled, waving cheekily. I heard the door slam and, despite knowing they probably had cameras across from the cells, I sat against the wall and whispered the one name I wouldn't want to be caught dead saying, "Dante, please save me, older brother. Please, Dante, please." I curled up; still muttering his name, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

*Tridecalogisms are thirteen letter words. Minimum: 1 word. Maximum: 8 words.

Sorry it's short. Chapter 8 will make up for that.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Huntik.

"Speaking"

_Thought_

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Allegro's POV**

I woke up to a loud crashing noise and slammed my head into the wall as I jerked awake, "What the-?" I shouted. A couple Suits went running past and shouted,

"Minddrone!"

"Strix!"

"Jokul!"

"Hey! Can someone tell me what's going on?" I shouted at them. They turned and looked at me.

"We're under attack by some Seekers."

"Thank you. Someone here knows how to treat their prisoners." I said, "And I hope they kick your butts." I said, smirking. A rock flew between the Suits and smacked me in forehead, "Ah." I fell backwards, darkness overcoming my vision.

"Allegra Vale. Age is sixteen. Height is five foot six inches. Weight is approximately one hundred and five pounds. She seems pretty athletic and has these strange tattoos on her upper forearm. Here, look." Someone grabbed my arm. I clenched a fist and tried to move it away from the hand that held it, "Whoa! Well, she's conscious."

"Can you hear us? Clench your left hand if you can hear us." I clenched the hand, still uncertain of what was going on, "Try to open your eyes." I did so, and couldn't help but stare at the grey, silver, and white room around me, and at the male and female people, "Can you speak?"

"Where am I?" I rasped. The people looked at me then at each other.

"Do you speak German?" The male asked.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Dresden." Lisette answered.

"Not that far." I whispered, "I gotta get outta here." I jumped to my feet and crumpled on the floor.

"I wouldn't try that. We put a drug bracelet on you. Just until we know you won't attack us."

"I won't attack you; just take this thing off of me. I need to get to Prague."

"How about you get back in the bed. You hit your head pretty hard."

"No. I need to get to my team. They're in danger."

"Roth Senshen?"

"Yes. He's a traitor and I need to kill him." Lisette pulled the blanket over my legs, "He needs to die for what he did to me and my team."

"Don't worry. We'll deal with him in good time."

"No. I have to kill him now. Get this bloody thing off of me." I worked my fingers under the drug-bracelet and tried to snap it, even after my fingers went numb from the amount of drugs that was sliding across my skin, "Now."

"No." Rodney pulled my hand away from the bracelet and held it in his own.

"Obstructively demonstrative basidiospores." I snarled, "Leave me alone." I felt the bar of the hospital bed spark against Rodney's clothes and allowed my shoulders to slump when the sparks had no effect, "What?"

"I can use Tridecalogisms too. I protected myself from yours with a few of my own." The man smiled and I fought the urge to hurl.

"Would you like to go for a walk? We'll take you around the city."

"I can find my own way, thank you very much." I snarled, folding my arms across my chest. Lisette pulled a bag out from under the bed.

"Wear these." She pulled a pair of pink corduroy pants, a hot pink shirt with a green butterfly, and a pair of pink high-tops, "Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just, don't wear pink."

"Oh. Well, I can anything you want."

"Black denim pants, a red tee-shirt, and black stilettos." I growled, "Or blue jeans, a white tank-top and black stilettos."

"Okay, I'll go get those for you." Lisette left and I picked up a styrofoam cup and drained it. Rodney filled it again, and sat down next to me.

"So, how long have you been a were wolf?"

"I don't know, ever since I was born, I guess."

"Well, we found some bite marks on your lower leg." Rodney pulled the blanket off my legs and showed mew. Lisette chose then to come in with some black pants, black stilettos, and a red shirt I'd requested. She handed them to me silently and pointed to the bathroom. I hurried into it, wanting to cover up my scars as fast as possible.

I dressed as fast as I could, not wanting to make them wait, and not wanting to stay in the hospital gown any longer. I ducked out of the bathroom and found a young girl waiting for me, not Rodney and Lisette, "Hello." The girl smiled, "I'm Demi. I'll be your guide around the school."

**Dante's POV**

I glared at the fire that burned in the fireplace. I was getting worried. Allegro had been missing for less than twelve hours now.

Eve patted my shoulder and shook her head when I looked up, "Damn." I whispered to myself.

"We'll find her." Keith said, "And I'll kill Roth."

"Don't threaten people you can't see at the present time." Eve's grandmother said, continuing with her sewing.

"That's it. I'm going out there to find her."

"That's what you've been saying for the last twelve hours. Allegra is a strong young lady. I'm sure where ever she is, she'll be fine." Eve's grandmother set her sewing down, "And besides, Dante, it's the middle of the night. You'll never find her."

"Yes, I will." I left the ranch house and walked down the road. I sighed and sat down on a rock. Allegra hadn't come back with everyone else, and Ai's bodyguard had said she was walking behind them.

Keith and Cassie had used their titans to try and find her, but with no avail. I stood back up and continued walking. I heard a car start up behind me and ignored it, even when the person leaned across and opened the door, "I can't hold back the rain much longer Dante. Get in the car." Cassie said.

"No."

"Dante, I'll drive you, Eve, Keith, and me until we can find Allegro. Get in."

"Still, the answers no."

"Dante, you'll get soaked, plus, you can't see anything. Eve can see in the dark."

"Fine." I said, feeling the first few drops of cold rain hit my head. I climbed in the car and Keith handed me a thermos of coffee as he said it was decaf.

"Thank you." I sighed and sipped cautiously at the steaming mug. Cassie looked nervously at me.

"Allegro isn't one to wander off like this and not tell anyone." Eve said.

"I know." Keith and I said simultaneously, "Is there anything you can do to find her?" I asked Keith.

"Nope. The only reason I'm coming is if we need to break her out of somewhere."

"I'm the only one, other than Allegro who can legally drive." Cassie said, smiling, "Eve can you see anything ahead of us?"

"Nope. We have to get to the border. She's in Germany."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"Trust me, Cassie, she's in Germany. Near the border."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Eve's not human." Keith said, "She was created to help the Foundation collect titans in dodgy spots, but then Allegro designed a chip that gave her a mind of her own and now Eve's an android, not just a robot."

"She also gave me flesh-colored skin, light brown eyes, and this rust-colored hair." Eve piped up.

"And how do you know she's in Germany, if she's there?"

"Call it maternal instinct."

"Maternal what?!" Keith shouted, causing both Cassie and me jump.

"Never mind, ignore that comment." Eve spluttered.

"Okay, so, how far away is she?"

"I can't tell."

"Let's just head to Germany. I've got friends that'll let us in even though we don't have our passports." Cassie floored the accelerator and I watched the needle climb over one hundred miles per hour.

"Shouldn't you slow down?" I asked.

"No." Was Cassie's simple reply.

"Cassie, you're going a little too fast." Keith and Eve said.

"No, I'm not." Cassie gritted her teeth. Suddenly the car started spinning.

The car flipped off a bridge and crashed through several trees. It finally came to a shuddering stop about fourteen feet away from a creek.

"Oooh. Report." I watched Cassie's dim outline rub her head.

"Ouch." Eve said.

"Pain. Middle. Back." Keith groaned.

"Alive." I popped my neck, "Boltflare." A glowing orb revealed Cassie wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, Eve twisting her wrist around with a sickening grinding sound, and Keith was rubbing his back and twisted upside down in his seatbelt. I called the orb back and opened my door. Cassie tried to open hers, but couldn't, "Just climb out mine." I said, balancing myself on the wide tree branch that had stopped the car. I helped her down onto a lower branch and Keith helped Eve out onto the back of the car. I heard a metallic groaning sound and grabbed their arms. The car dropped out of the tree and crashed into the creek.

"Wow." Eve said, grabbing the tree branch I was standing on, "That was fun." She dropped gracefully to the ground, "What now?"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Huntik.

"Speaking"

_Thought_

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Dante's POV**

"What now?" Eve asked as Cassie, Keith and I dropped too.

"We can fake our deaths." Keith said, "And after we make sure everyone thinks we're dead, we can sneak into Germany, nab Allegro, and get back in the Czech Republic without anyone knowing." Keith grinned in the half light of the moon.

"No. I don't think we should do that." Eve said, "We should let someone know."

"No. Then they might tell the cops that question them." I said, "Keith's idea just might work. If Allegro hears about our deaths then when she sees us, most likely she'll come with us."

"Yeah. That just might work." Cassie agreed, "C'mon. Let's get outta here. If we're gonna fake our deaths we can't be around here."

"But, what will we do to make the deaths legitimate?"

"Eve. Read blood types and mimic them." Keith made his hands look like claws and clawed the sides of the car and broke the windows so it looked like a creature attacked the car.

"Okay Cassie." Eve touched my hand, pricking my finger. She took the drop of blood and twisted her finger as she analyzed it. Then she sprayed the passenger seat with what looked like blood. Keith gave her his hand to check and she smeared some of his blood on the window along with spraying the seat. Cassie bit her hand and smeared her own blood on the driver's side seat and door.

"Okay. Let's go." Eve whispered, "I hear people coming." She led us into a sewage pipe and we were forced to sit and listen to the people inspect the car and call the cops.

"The cops will search this pipe." Cassie whispered during the people's loud conversations.

"I know. That's why we need to start moving now."

"Indeed." Cassie and Eve said. They started moving as the cops pulled up and Keith pulled me along, his hand on Cassie's back while Cassie held the back of Eve's coat. I felt Keith give a shiver and stopped.

"We can stop now. They probably won't get this far tonight. Keith, take my coat. You need it more than I do."

"Thank you, Dante." I heard his voice shake with the cold as he took my coat, "We need to keep moving."

"We can go up." Cassie said, standing up and pushing a manhole cover off, "C'mon."

**Allegro's POV**

I watched kids sparring with each other as a young man watched them. Demi led me away from the glass and down another hall. I looked out every window possible, but could only see the courtyard. Some kids were enjoying the pool they had there and a few girls were working on tans while gargoyles watched over them.

Once I thought I saw one move but I guess I'd only been imagining it, "So, think you'll enjoy this school?" Demi had a fake German accent and I felt my throat clench every time I heard her use it.

"Yeah. It looks, uh, fun." I couldn't help but falter on 'fun.' The school seemed lively and happy, but I sensed something was terribly wrong, "So, is there anything you haven't shown me?"

"There are the boy's locker rooms." Dem said after a few moments of thought.

"Ew." I smiled, "That's perfectly all right."

"Oh, wait, I haven't shown you the dorms! Stupid me. This way." Demi waved a hand and flounced off. I resisted the urge to gag and followed her, "Here's your dorm." She grinned and opened a door labeled 1Moon.

"Nice." I said as I stepped in, and I found I meant it. The room was painted blue with a blue and green striped couch, flat-screen American style TV, 16 inch flat-screen computer, an entire kitchen, a grandfather clock, and three doors. One door opened to a green painted bathroom with gold faucets, green marble counters, and a light green toilet and shower stall. The second door opened to a blue-grey closet with stacks of both green towels and blue sheets. I opened the third door and took in the river view, four-poster oak bed, and the oak furniture, including a computer desk with a laptop sitting on top of it.

"You like it?"

"I love it." I whispered, grinning.

"Good." Demi said, "You have a schedule on both computers and there's two copies on the fridge. The classes start in seven days." Demi left the room. I sat down on the bed and looked around. I opened the closet and took out one school uniform.

It was a Kelly green knee-length skirt and a matching long-sleeved shirt with white stripes on the bottom of the sleeves. I shook my head and looked further into the closet. A black leather trench coat, my amulets, some black pants, a dozen white shirts, a dozen black shirts, black leather boots, white socks, and a black sweater filled the back of the closet.

I immediately started summoning my titans, one at a time, checking them over for damage. Wolf Knight greeted me with a lick on the cheek. Gareon pawed gently at my shoulder as I checked his tail. Soul Wing gave me a peck on the cheek. Neptunia put her hand on my cheek and gurgled happily. Pan played a short tune on his pipes that drove the birds and plants outside my window crazy so I checked him over a little quickly, "I'm so sorry you guys were left in your amulets so long." I whispered to the amulets. The vines slowly receded into the bushes and the students that were staring started moving on. I felt a slight tugging feeling on my hair.

"Friend find, look behind." A feminine, yet growling voice said.

"Huh?" I spun around, my eyes searching and checking over everything that could have changed.

"You look wrong way, you fool I say." The voice continued. I reached behind me and grabbed whatever the thing was by the tail, "Ow. Seeker girl have strong grip." I turned around. Big yellow eyes stared at me. I stepped backwards and fell over the bed.

"Holy- What are you?!"

"Name is Cherub." The thing saluted me and landed on my stomach. I stared at it, speechless, "You Huntik or Organization seeker?"

"Uh, Huntik."

"You good girl!"

"Yeah, I guess. You know what goes on around here?"

"Yup! Sun dorms and Moon dorms have big fight. Moon dorms win. Now sun dorms bad, Moon dorms good."

"Well, um, that's not what I was wanting to know. You know the inner workings of the school, right?"

"Yesyesyes." Cherub said, bouncing on my stomach.

"Okay, can you get off my chest?"

"Sorry." Cherub climbed off my chest and flew to the sitting room. I followed her and sprawled across the couch, letting Cherub take the arm.

"Okay, I sensed an evil presence at the school a little while ago, is there a basement in this hellhole?"

"Yesyesyes."

"Just say 'yes,' okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you take me to the basement?"

"Not till blackness outside."

"Great. When is nightfall?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Six hours?!" I said, "Urgh." I rolled onto my back, "Okay, so, have you ever bee in the basement?"

"Yes, bad things happen."

"What kind of bad things?" Suddenly Cherub jumped off the couch and ran underneath the computer desk. I heard the door open.

"Allegra?"

"Yeah, Lisette?"

"Hey, did Demi give you a tour of the school?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Okay, do you want to go through your classes with me?"

"Not today. I've gone through a lot today."

"Oh, well, okay. Dinner's at seven and afterward there's a bonfire every night this week until school starts." She said, looking around suspiciously.

"Okay." I faked a smile and she left. I counted off thirty seconds before getting up to tell Cherub it was okay.

"She bad lady."

"I kinda guessed that." I said, "So, what's the sun dorms?"

"The boy dorms. Girls get the moon dorms."

"Okay." Then I remembered I hadn't looked at my schedule. I hurried over to the fridge and slid onto my butt, crashing into the fridge, "Ow." I rubbed a rapidly growing lump on my head and snagged one of the papers.

"What do you have?"

"First hour is English 101, Study Hall second, Statistical Analysis in Current Events third, Foods class fourth, Chemistry is fifth, then I have lunch hour,"

"You can come and see me during lunch. I live at the library roof."

"A free hour sixth hour, and Geometry 2 seventh."

"You have two free hours after Geometry?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you know where you will spend them?"

"In the library, computer lab, or my dorm."

"I can see you in the library and here too!"

"That's lovely Cherub." I sighed.

"Oh, you don't like that idea?" Cherub stopped fluttering and climbed delicately up my pant legs.

"It's not that, it's just, I, uh, well," I stammered, unsure of what to say.

"You have family that you miss?" Cherub said, tracing a claw over a design on the pants.

"Yeah. My brother." I said, a tear falling from my eyelid.

"Oh. Sad thing to lose a family member." Cherub wiped the tear away and I felt humiliated to be crying.

"I haven't lost him yet." I said, trying to convince myself more than Cherub.

"Oh. Will he come for you?" Cherub looked up hopefully.

"You know I don't belong here?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes. I do." Cherub nodded.

"I'm a seeker. Are there any other seekers here at the school?"

"Yes. Evil ones though."

"The Organization." I whispered, "I need access to a computer right away."

"Miss Allegra Vale?" I whirled around, and couldn't help but faint.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Huntik.

"Speaking"

_Thought_

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Allegro's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to let them adjust to the light, "I don't know! All I did was walk in holding the newspaper and she collapsed!"

"What's it say?"

"Four people missing and suspected to be dead."

"She awake!" A cool cloth was placed on my forehead and Lisette's voice was oddly calming.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around groggily.

"You've been out for twelve hours. It's almost seven in the morning."

"Can I see the newspaper?"

"Sure, just don't faint please." Rodney handed it to me and I swallowed some of the stomach acid that threatened to come up and read the article.

**'CZECH REPUBLIC- Police officers are suspecting some kind of animal, although they are not sure what kind, is responsible for the deaths of three teenagers and one adult. The creature attacked a car that fell off the road Thursday. After interviewing some nearby families, one woman admitted it was her granddaughter's friend's car. The woman was very distraught about her granddaughter's death and refused to speak to any reporters. The missing people's names are: Keith Levesque, Cassandra McDen, Evangelina Salunten, and Dante Vale. The picture above is the car they were riding in when they were attacked.' **

I put a hand to my mouth and tried not to cry for the loss of my older brother, no matter how much I tried to hide the fact that I loved him. Rodney and Lisette left the room and I gave up trying to hold back tears and just sat there crying. Cherub tapped at the window and I let her in. She sat on the bed, one clawed paw on my leg, and hummed a song. I felt a faint flicker of a memory attached to the song.

_A little baby gurgled happily and tried to grab the swinging tail above her head. Another white thing came in the room with the baby girl's father. The new white thing hummed a song as the baby's father picked her up and sang along, "I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always, but as long as I am living, my baby you'll be."_

_"She likes Cherit's tail." The newest white thing said as she stopped humming._

_"Yes. And it hurts, Cherub. You can take over." Cherub landed on the baby's father's shoulder and draped her tail over onto the baby's lap. The baby giggled and swatted at the tail, then yawned, "Someone's sleepy."_

_"Alright Allegra. Shh-hh." The man started humming and the two white things joined in. The baby fell asleep listening to the song._

"Cherub. You were my babysitter." I whispered, "And Cherit was too. Where's Cherit?" I asked, "Do you know?"

"Yes. He is with a boy named Lok Lambert."

"Dante's team." I slumped my shoulders and started crying again, "I want my brother."

"Poor dear." Cherub hugged me as I cried, "It'll be alright."

**Dante's POV**

Keith and I sat at a German café drinking fruit drinks Cassie had ordered for us. She was talking to some passersby, asking if they had seen Allegro. She came back shaking her head slowly. Eve came running down toward us, "I know where she is!"

"Really?" I stood up, making Keith jump.

"Yeah. She's at a school."

"Could the Organization be here in Germany?" Keith asked, scooting away from me.

"Yes. But they don't run the school where she is."

"What's the school name?"

"Point Blanch Academy for Higher Learning." Eve recited, "Supposedly they have the highest rate of high achievements." Eve handed me a newspaper.

"'Point Blanch Academy for Higher Learning has the highest rate of successful turnarounds. They have taken in young men and women who have drug problems, crime records, or whose parents feel they are in need of help to get their feet back under them.'" I read.

"They sound like something Allegro would go to."

"Does she have issues?"

"Two years ago, her issues had issues." Eve said, sitting on a chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Just between the four of us, your brother-in-law, you know Reggie?" Cassie asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah?" I waved my hands to urge her to keep talking.

"He beats her when Viv's not home." Keith looked like he was going to get sick.

"No. Even when Viv's home. Vivianne knows." Cassie corrected Keith. I looked at the three teenagers sitting at the table.

"Reggie hates her. I came over one night to help her with an over-the-holiday-assignment our French teacher assigned us and she had bruises all over her arms."

"How'd you see them?"

"Allegro can't stand having long sleeves when she's drawing things."

"Oh." I frowned. The few times I came over for Christmas with Vivace and her husband, Allegro did have bruises, "So, how long had this kind of stuff been going on?"

"We don't know. We think it's been going on since she moved in, but she refuses to talk about it." Cassie said, giving a man in a suit a look.

"We've got company."

"I see him. Keith, your mother should be home now, why don't you go."

"Okay. Thanks for today Uncle Dan." Keith walked out of the park and Eve looked around.

"Dad, where are we going now?"

"Well, we should be getting home; we've left the dog for too long. Come along, Eve, Cassie." I stood up and Eve and Cassie grabbed my hands, acting like children hanging out with their father.

"Let's get some pizza before we go home. Spirit would love to have something special in his food bowl." Cassie pointed to a pizza parlor. I nodded and we set off in that direction. Keith was already there with a woman who was sitting and eating. He and the woman laughed and then acted like they'd just seen us. The woman waved us over.

"Hey!"

"Dante Vale." A chilling voice made my blood run cold.

"Brisinger!" A sapphire ball of flame hit Eve from behind. Cassie whipped around and an amethyst flame whizzed toward Roth.

"Why are you attacking your teammate?"

"He's the one who took Allegro!" Keith shouted. The woman he was with stood up and fired off four rapid Raypulse spells.

"Darkfog!" Eve shouted.

"Bubblelift!" Several suits were lifted off their feet and thrown across the street. The woman waved at me and shouted her name.

"I'm Nadia Levesque!" I heard. She blasted Roth sideways with a Touchram spell.

"Dante Vale!"

"So, you're the older brother of my son's boss."

"I guess so."

"The paper said you guys were dead."

"All part of Cassie's plan." I said, shrugging, "Right now she's the leader, not me."

"You're one of the Foundation's top seekers! You were trained by Mets!"

"I know! Just, watch your back!"

"Honorguard!" Ms. Levesque threw her arm up and rebounded a Boltflare back to a Suit. I watched as Keith pinned Roth to the ground and the Suits ran off.

"Where's Allegro?" Keith snarled, his hand, now shaped like a knife, was pressed to Roth's throat.

"One twitch and the professor won't have his little spy any more." Cassie warned, dusting herself off. All of a sudden it got cloudy.

"This wasn't in the forecast." Ms. Levesque commented.

"Looks like rain." Cassie smiled; a little black rain cloud appeared over Roth's head and poured on him.

"I'll never _*pfft*_ tell you guys."" He spluttered some more and Keith pulled his head up some more. The rain cloud shaped itself like a thunder head and a lightning bolt zapped him on the cheek, "OW! That hurt!"

"I'll make stronger ones." Cassie warned.

"Alright!" Roth shouted, "Allegro's at one of our bases!" He spit some more and Keith let him up.

"You're gonna take us there."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will." Cassie zapped him again and he nodded.

"Let's go get the boss." Keith said, "Thanks for lunch Mom."

"Take the leftovers." She said, handing me a box, "There's enough for Cassie, Eve and you, but no more for Keith. He ate three pizzas on his own." Ms. Levesque held my arm, "Dante, you need to hear something about Allegro."

"Is it about her abuse?"

"No, but it is about something very important. You need to read this book." She handed me a book, "There's a highlighted passage in there that's very important for the future."

"Okay." I tucked the book inside my coat.

"Make sure she stays safe." Ms. Levesque shook my hand, "It was lovely to meet you." She turned and left. I hurried after the three teens and handed Cassie the pizza box. She put it in a back pack and we went to the train station. Roth flashed a badge at the ticket sales person and told her we were with him. She nodded and let us into her booth. Roth opened a door and held it open for us. I waited until he was in the small elevator to get in myself. He hit a button and the elevator moved, quickly dropping several floors before coming to a stop on a machinery level. Roth led us to a monorail-like train and climbed in.

"Come on." He said, waving to us. Eve nodded and stepped in. Cassie looked around and sat down on a seat. Roth sat down across from her, and tried to smile. I sat down next to Keith and pulled the book out.

"That's not right." Keith whispered, "I can give you all the knowledge about were-wolves that you need."

"What do I need to know?"

"She doesn't need to hunt because she can only eat cooked meat. Were-wolves aren't born, they are made. Reggie is the were-wolf who made Allegro. Vivace disturbed him when he bit her so she didn't get the full effect of the bite." Keith explained, crossing his ankles, "She's only part were-wolf, but she carries some bad habits, like she can growl, bite, and claw. She doesn't like to, but if her Tridecalogisms don't work, she will. I've seen her do it. She left a couple of Suits with black eyes that lasted for months." Keith laughed at the memory.

"Would she run away from Reggie?"

"He's blackmailing her to keep her from doing that. Tell ya what, when we send her hoe, I can spy on them and when Reggie starts beating her, I can call you and the cops and have him arrested and have her sent to live with you."

"That just might work, or maybe I can spy on them and call the cops."

"That's better than my plan." Keith stuffed his hands in the pocket of a new sweatshirt and frowned. Eve sniffed and rubbed her eye.

"I thought you were-"

"I have real emotions and I miss Allegro." She whispered. Keith held his hands out and she sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. I noticed how Cassie and Roth were staring at each other with such intensity that they could have burned holes in each other. A bouquet of flowers appeared next to Cassie and a slight breeze whisked Roth's hair across his face. The train slowed down and Roth stood up, the breeze following him. When Cassie stood behind him, I saw her face take on a look of longing, as if she had once liked Roth. Keith and Eve broke apart and stood behind them. I watched as the train came out of a tunnel and entered a school's grounds.

"Here we are, Point Blanch Academy for Higher Learning." Eve whispered loud enough for me to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Huntik.

"Speaking"

_Thought_

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Dante's POV**

"Cassie?" I asked. She looked at the buildings and gave a small shiver.

"She's here. But she's upset." Eve said, looking around. I noticed her eyes were bright green and there were little squares sliding around them. Cassie shivered again, then stopped, her whole body going rigid. Eve pressed her hand to Cassie's face.

"Haldahl. It'll calm her down." Suddenly Cassie jumped and looked at a girl across the commons.

"Boss!" She shouted, waving her hands. I grabbed her and dragged her inside.

"That's not Allegro!" Three voices scolded her. She looked confused and Eve pulled her to her feet and we continued on our path. Eve took the front and Keith and I had to keep Cassie from careening into a wall every ten seconds. Keith ended up holding one of her hands in a hand-cuff-like object, as Eve looked up at a man walking toward us.

"Uncle Bruce!" Cassie shouted, yanking away from Keith. She ran at the man and tackled him in the middle of the hallway.

"Oof! Cassie?" He looked at her and she grinned.

"Uncle Bruce! I never knew you worked here!"

"Shh-hh." Bruce pressed his hand to her mouth, "I'm not Bruce here, young lady, I'm called Rodney." He whispered, "And could you please keep it down? We have a couple during-break classes in this hall." He pointed at the door.

"We're looking for Allegra Vale."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, we got a lead that she was here." Eve said, "Would you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's in the first room in the girl's building." Bruce said, "I'll take you guys." He stood up as Cassie grabbed his hand and shook his head. Eve grabbed my hand, and when I looked at her she made a soft noise in the back of her throat. Keith followed between the two pairs of people and every now and then glanced back at us. Eve shied near me whenever someone came past us. I patted her head because I felt I needed to do something.

"What if it's not Allegro?" She asked as she stepped in front of me.

"I don't know."

"Here's her room guys." Bruce opened a door. A white gargoyle was sitting on a counter and I saw a soft green glow from a computer fill the curtained sitting room, "Allegra?"

"Yeah? OW!" A girl showed, rubbing her head. Her hair was not the red and brown I remembered, but was now completely dark brown, plus her eyes were a perfect shade of hazel. She blinked and moved the gargoyle onto a table by a couch, whispering to it softly. She turned around and we got a good look at her outfit. Keith just stood in her kitchen and blinked. I dragged Eve in with me and the girl led us to a couch.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, setting a tray of cookies on the coffee table, "I have water, milk, hot chocolate, and coffee."

"Coffee." Eve and Cassie said.

"Not for you. You go nuts when I let you have coffee missy."

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean Cassie. Wait, Cassie?" The girl dropped a metal tray o the floor and the white gargoyle on the side-table grabbed at her ears.

"Aw, what a cute little titan!" Eve cooed, reaching for the gargoyle. Allegro turned around and snapped her fingers. The curtains slid open and she came around to each of us, looking at our faces. When she got to me she grabbed my hand and pressed it between hers. I looked at her eyes and saw the hazel coloring slowly fading. They turned back to the familiar red-gold and she reached up and touched my cheek.

"Dante." She whispered, "I knew you weren't dead." A single tear slid down her cheek and I caught it on the tip of my finger.

"Boss, why're you here?"

"There's something funny going on."

"Yeah, you're willingly staying in a dorm alone and not cussing every ten minutes."

"No, the school's like a trap or something."

"It's run by the Organization." I said, pulling Allegro to her feet.

"Gee. I wondered." She looked out at the courtyard, "They have guards who wear suits. I'm pretty low on magic, so I can't summon any titans, and I can't use powers, well, except for Shatterspell." A vase in the kitchen exploded, "Oops." She hurried to clean it up.

"What was that?"

"A spell. It's in a book I read at home. I think it was about our family." Allegro looked at me and held up the pieces of the vase, "This was put back together with a spell."

"Why?" Keith asked, kneeling next to Allegro and putting his hand on her back. She moved away quickly.

"Maybe the previous person broke it."

"I was the first person to use this room."

"So what is Shatterspell?" Another thing, this time a flower pot in the corner of the living room broke apart.

"It's a spell that only you and I can use."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, except the pot shattered not the plant." Allegro looked at me, "The plant was a Bramblebind spell. Augerfrost!" Allegra aimed the spell at her feet, "Now, use the spell."

"Shatterspell." I watched as the ice dissipated.

"Okay, so the vase and the pot were spells. What kind though?" Allegro looked at the remains of the flower pot and shrugged, "Okay, so how are we getting out?"

**Allegro's POV **

*** * * * * * * * 4 hours earlier * * * * * * * ***

"Okay, Cherub, let's go." I swung my feet off the bed and rubbed my eye. Cherub handed me a messenger bag.

"I'll hide in this and you won't look out of place." She smiled and settled in the bottom. I folded the top over on her and walked out of the medical hall. I smiled and nodded to different people as they passed by me. One guy shook my hand and I couldn't help but start to compare him to Keith. I shook my head and hurried to my dorm. I opened the door and set the bag on my bed. The kitchen lit up brightly and I pulled a bag of cookies out of one cupboard. I shook some onto a tray and sat down on the couch. Cherub sat on a table and ate one of the blossoms off a plant.

"I thought titans had no need to eat."

"We gargoyles get hungry sometimes. Besides, the blossom was getting annoying." She stretched her wings and settled on my lap. I smiled and stroked her head. She sighed and fell asleep. I guess I did too, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by a small clawed hand, "Wake up!" Cherub smiled, "You were snoring." She sat down on the couch. I rubbed my face and smelled something funny. I held my shirt color to my nose.

"Whoa! I need a bath bad." I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my hair and re-dyed it completely dark brown. I searched for some eye drops and put them in my eyes. I shuddered at the coldness and could tell without looking at them that my eyes had changed color. I looked at my appearance in the mirror and gasped. I looked exactly like before Reggie had bit me. The only thing that looked out of place on me was the dotted oval from Reggie. Cherub knocked at the door.

"The sink won't work Allegro." She said. I stepped out and she gasped and dropped to the ground.

"You okay?!" I asked, picking her up.

"You look cute." She said, "I wasn't expecting the eye color." She fluttered her wings and flew to the counter. There she sat to watch me fix the sink. I was laying on my back when she hissed something that was either, 'liver tasted poor' or 'someone's at the door.' I took a chance at it being the latter and brought my head up.

"Ow!" I set my head back down and listened.

"Allegra?"

"Yeah? OW!" I pulled my head clear of the bottom of my sink and rubbed it while looking at Rodney. I stood up and picked Cherub up, "It's okay." I whispered. She pinched my sleeve with her claws as I set her back down. I turned around and looked at them. I grabbed the cookies from the kitchen counter and set them on the coffee table, "What can I do for you? I have water, milk, hot chocolate, and coffee."

"Coffee."

"Not for you. You go nuts when I let you have coffee missy." I said, turning around.

"What do you mean?" Cassie said.

"You know very well what I mean Cassie. Wait, Cassie?" I let the tray drop and saw Cherub grab her ears out of the corner o my eye but found myself frozen for a second while I thought it over. Finally I turned around and snapped my fingers. The curtains slid open and I could see their faces clearer. I looked at all of them and finally, when I got to Dante, I couldn't help but start crying, "Dante." I whispered, "You didn't die." I felt a tear slide down my cheek and he caught it on the tip of his finger.

"Boss, why're you here?"

"There's something funny going on here." I replied to Keith's question.

"Yeah," Eve said, "You're staying in a dorm alone and not cussing every ten minutes."

"No, the school's like a trap or something." I said,

"It's being run by the Organization." Dante said, pulling me to my feet.

"Gee, I wondered." I glanced out at the courtyard, "They have guards who wear suits. I'm pretty low on magic, so I can't summon any titans, and I can't use powers, well, except for Shatterspell." A vase in the kitchen exploded, "Oops." I ran over to clean the pieces up.

"What was that?" Dante asked.

"A spell. It's in a book I read at home. I think it was about our family." I looked at Dante and held up the pieces of the vase, "This was put back together with a spell."

"Why?" Keith asked, crouching next to me. I felt his hand on my back and moved away.

"Maybe the previous person broke it." Cassie suggested.

"I was the first person to use this room."

"So what is Shatterspell?" Dante asked. A flower pot in the corner of the kitchen exploded.

"It's a spell only you and I can use."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, except the pot shattered, not the plant." I looked at Dante, "That plant was a Bramblebind spell." I thought for a second, "Augerfrost." I aimed the frost spell at my feet, "Now, use the spell." I said to Dante.

"Shatterspell." Dante said, his eyes lighting up as the ice dissipated.

"Okay, so the vase and the pot were spells. What kind though?" I looked at the remains of the pot and shrugged, "Okay, so how are we getting out?" We all looked at each other, everyone speechless and lost in their own thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Allegro's POV**

"Okay, so how are we getting out?" We all looked at each other, everyone speechless and lost in their own thoughts. I sat down and broke a cookie in half, sharing it with Cherub.

"I don't know what to do." Cassie sat on the floor and chewed on her fingernail, "We could knock a couple out and use Friendface spells."

"I have no casting ability."

"Pretend we've captured you." Eve said.

"Yeah and when I fall asleep, freak when I see a bunch of Suits sitting around me, what will you do?"

"Hmm. Problematic." Eve took on a funky British accent and sat down, "Let me think about possible ways." She closed her eyes and there were a few faint whirring noises and a click.

"We could wait until night. Tonight's a full moon." I said, playing with Cherub's tail.

"I thought you couldn't."

"Reggie bit me again until I had a full transformation." I explained, "But it only works on full moons. I can't assume a full form any other time."

"Okay, so we wait until night and then we make our escape."

"Yes, that could actually work."

"Okay, either you kill the thinking accent, or I rip your throat out."

"Okay." Eve's voice took on an Australian accent and I touched her throat threateningly. She smiled an angelic smile and swallowed.

"Okay, so does someone want to help me get my stuff together?" I asked, casting a look around the room. Dante held up his hand and followed me to my bedroom.

"Allegro, I'd like to know something."

"What?" The grandfather clock chimed once and fell silent. I counted off thirty seconds before Dante answered.

"Why were you so mad at me?" I looked at him, but didn't see the adult I knew was there. Instead, I saw a red-headed thirteen year old.

_"Catch me!" I shouted, as happy as any normal ten year old. Dante grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the bushes._

_"Shush." He whispered and pulled a pendant out of his pocket, "Soul Wing." He muttered and a bird appeared in front of Dante. It looked at me and rubbed it's beak against my hand and I smiled._

_"There's something over there!"_

_"Find out what it is and destroy it." A man's voice shouted._

_"Allegro, climb on my back." Dante turned around, "We're gonna play some piggy-back."_

_"Fine." I climbed on my older brother's back and he ran out of the woods._

_"Mets, there's a bunch of Suits following us!"_

_"What?" Mets came out and looked behind us. I looked too and saw Soul Wing fighting off some things with big red eyes._

_"Augerfrost!" Someone shouted and my left leg was encased in ice along with Dante's arm. I started crying and Dante ran inside the house. Papa looked up at us and gasped when he saw that Dante couldn't put me down._

_"Breakspell." Papa said, putting his hand on my leg, "There, there Allegra. You're okay now. Papa has you." He whispered, pulling me close. Dante sat on the couch and Papa left to run outside to help Mets. I got down and went to Mets's kitchen to make a snack. I pulled a jar of peanut butter down and glared at Dante as he came in._

_"You're gonna need help."_

_"No help." Dante grabbed my waist and pulled me down from the counter, "No." I made my voice as flat as I could and fought weakly against his gentle grip._

_"Yes, I'm going to help." He set me in a chair and I watched him get the bread and a banana from the counter._

_"Okay." I said, swinging my feet. Dante set half of the sandwich in front of me and started chewing his half. I picked at the food and looked at the door worriedly. Papa came through, then Mets._

_"They should run, the little fools." Mets laughed, slapping Papa on the back. Both Dante and Papa winced in unison and earned a smile from me._

_"Okay, it's getting dark, and you know what that means Allegra."_

_"Bed." I hopped off the chair, my sandwich forgotten and walked up the stairs to my room. I slid the covers back an changed quickly. I sat on my bed waiting for Dante to come up and read to me. He never did. I climbed down and went downstairs._

_"Dante, you'll have to go. We aren't as fast as you, so you'll have slightly better chances because of your speed."_

_"I don't want to go." Dante said, moving toward the stairs, "Allegro's important."_

_"She might be the key, but we can keep her safe."_

_"No. I meant she's more important to me than anything else in the world. I would give my life to protect her."_

_"I know Dante, which is why we need you to go on this mission. If you manage to succeed, the titan is going to be hers."_

_"Fine, but let me explain it to her first."_

_"No." Papa said, "I'm going to put her with Vivianne."_

_"Dad, you can't!" Dante shouted, "Reggie hates Allegro!"_

_"Dante, be quiet." I heard a slap and realized Papa had hit Dante._

_"Don't hit him." I whispered, "Please don't."_

_"Dante, on this mission, if you succeed, will lead both you and Allegro to become one of the foundation's top seekers. Go."_

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at Papa." I whispered, "You looked so much like Papa that the wolf in me hated you."

"Allegra, I'm so sorry about that one mission." Dante sat down beside me. I leaned against him and started crying. He leaned his chin on my head and wrapped me in an encouraging embrace, "Okay, let's get packed." He pulled a suitcase out from under the bed. I stood up and pulled my amulets out. Wolf Knight went around my neck and I tucked the rest in a pocket I'd whip-stitched in the inside of my skirt. Dante gave me a funny look until I gave him a dirty one. He smiled and lifted a jacket off a hanger.

"That stays out." I said, "Put it on that chair." Dante did so, and answered the door.

"Hey Eve."

"Someone named Demi is here to take you to supper."

"Did you answer the door?"

"No. We're hiding now. Dante, you might want to get in the closet."

"Okay." Dante willingly stepped into the closet.

"Allegra?"

"Yeah?" I walked out and greeted Demi with a forced smile.

"Dinner is starting."

"Thanks, but, um, would you mind showing me the way?" I saw Keith's head stick out of the cupboard. I kicked the door shut as I left the room. I prayed Keith wasn't going to be mad at me when I came back from the meal as I followed Demi.

**Dante's POV**

I slid out of the closet as Allegro shut the door and couldn't help but finish packing her clothing. Keith wordlessly walked in and sat down on the bed. I didn't look at him as I set the suitcase on the floor.

"We gonna get her out of here?"

"Yes, Keith, we'll get her out of here alive." I said, "I'll make sure of it." I sat on the bed and looked at the closet.

"What'll happen to all of those people that are here?" Eve asked, her voice holding the British accent strongly.

"I don't know. They'll probably become Suits and work for the professor."

"Not everyone here's evil. I mean, there's my uncle." Cassie followed Eve in, "And his girlfriend."

"No one here works for the Organization."

"What are you trying to say?" Keith asked, standing up and beginning to pace, "Dang it! I need to get that thing!"

"What thing?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" Keith said, waving his hands. I stood up.

"I'm going to see if I can find us something to eat." Eve said.

"Okay, I'll talk to Keith." Cassie said.

"Thanks." I left the room and sat in the living room.

"AAAAH!" Eve shouted, running from the door, "Suits!" She screamed, as a trio of Suits, one carrying a squirming Allegra, burst in. Allegro was thrown down next to me.

"Augerfrost!" I froze in shock as Allegro's lower leg was frozen to my arm.

"Funny moment of déjà vu?" Allegro asked as the Suits closed in on us menacingly.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Dante's POV**

"Funny moment of déjà vu?" Allegro asked as the Suits closed in on us menacingly.

"Gee, what makes you say that?" I asked, trying to melt the ice.

"Shatterspell." Allegro seemed really calm, "Almost night." She whispered, "I'm gonna change in ten minutes." Keith held both hands in front of him.

"Brisinger!" He shouted, and three fireballs flew from his hands.

"Brisinger!" Allegro growled, and her own fireballs flew toward the Suits.

"Hydrobsidian!" Cassie shouted, and a wave of black water washed three Suits out the door. Allegro dropped to the ground. A loud growl rippled through the air and everyone stopped. Keith started edging toward the couch and Eve and Cassie dropped to the floor. I ducked behind a chair and the Suits went flying over me to slam into the wall and window, creating a large hole. The Suits that had been knocked out side came back, with reinforcements. Wolf Knight joined the brawl and another wolf, this one not wearing armor, knocked four unconscious.

"Ahgroooo!" The wolf howled as Wolf Knight took a nasty hit and came back to his amulet. The wolf knocked into the Suits putting him on the floor and leaving him muttering something about pretty puppies. I shook my head and watched as Allegro fought. She almost trampled one Suit, and narrowly missed getting hit with an Augerfrost spell, "Dante, get out." Allegro shouted, "I'll follow!" Cassie grabbed me by the middle and jumped out the window. Keith and Eve followed and a couple of Suits came out, rears first, and landed rudely on the pavement.

"HA!" The wolf lunged out the window, followed by a stray Raypulse. It exploded over her tail and she yelped, turning her body around in a circle to lick her tail.

"Allegro, you okay?" The wolf nodded, and looked at me. I reached a hand out and stroked her long muzzle, "That blast looked pretty powerful. Are you positive you're not hurt?"

"Positive." The voice was more of a throaty growl than Allegro's voice, but she clung to the tiniest hint of a lilt.

"Okay. How are we gonna get to Grandma Lara's house?" Eve asked.

"Shadows." Allegro pointed a paw at the shadows surrounding the school. I frowned.

"How can we travel in shadows?"

"Hop up." Keith said. Eve popped up in front of me while Keith jumped up behind me. I looked fro Cassie and couldn't see her. Allegro stepped over some fog and started running. I closed my eyes and felt something cold and clammy slide across my face. Keith gasped and I opened my eyes. Allegro was stopped and looking around as pictures floated past. She spotted one and prepped to run. I watched this time as we slid through the picture and landed in Eve's grandmother's barn, tumbling off of Allegro as she collapsed and changed back to normal. She shuddered several times and sighed.

"What happened to her?"

"Complete exhaustion." Eve said, "Three passengers, it'll be at least thirty two hours until she wakes up." Some strange fog drifted into the barn and Cassie formed from it.

"We have to get her to the house."

"Everyone thinks we're dead thanks to your brilliant plan." Keith snarled, glaring at Cassie.

"Allegro is collapsed, practically dead. What would you do?" Cassie asked me.

**Allegro's POV **

An hour earlier

I walked out following Demi. She giggled at something and suddenly three Suits surrounded me. Roth walked up and a lollipop appeared in Demi's hand, "Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Roth." Demi said, licking the lollipop.

"Nice seeing ya around, _boss_." Roth laughed and led Demi down a hallway. I struggled against the Suit's arms as they walked back into my suite.

Eve went running for the living room screaming, while Cassie looked at us from the kitchen, alarm obvious in her eyes. I kicked at the Suit's knees, only to find myself thrown to the floor next to Dante.

"Augerfrost!" A Suit shouted, freezing my leg to Dante's arm.

"Funny moment of déjà vu?" I asked, watching the Suits close in on us like a wolf staring down a rabbit's hole.

"Gee. What makes you say that?" Dante asked, trying unsuccessfully to melt the ice.

"Shatter spell." The ice broke apart, and I felt the wolf inside of my head stir, "Almost night. I'm gonna change in ten minutes."

"Brisinger!" Keith's color flew across the room, smacking into a couple Suits.

"Brisinger!" I shouted, watching the red fire zip across the room.

"Hydrobsidian." Cassie called out and her black water spell washed a few Suits out the door. I ducked a couple fists.

_Geez, this is gonna be a long ten minutes._ I thought, _And we need the wolf now, Soluna._ I prayed to my werewolf spirit to come out early. I felt her coming and dropped to my hands and knees. I growled a warning to my friends and they jumped behind random pieces of furniture. I summoned Wolf Knight as I was in mid-transformation. I joined almost three seconds after him, knocking four Suits out cold. Dante watched me from the back of a chair. Wolf Knight took a hit to the ribs and, as a fellow wolf; I felt the crack to my ribs as he returned. I swung my tail and hit a Suit against the wall. He mumbled something that sounded like gritty guppies and fell asleep.

"Ahgroooo!" I howled in pain as something brushed my ribs. I shut down the pain and snarled, "Dante get out. I'll follow!" I saw Keith, Cassie, and Eve jump up and out, Dante going with one of them. I sent a Suit into the wall and several out the window, jumping out after tem. I heard someone shout Raypulse and felt it explode over y tail. I yelped as if it hit me and turned around to lick the wound that wasn't there.

"Allegro? You okay?" I made my head bounce up and down and looked at Dante. He scratched my muzzle and I yawned, "That blast looked pretty powerful. Are you positive you're not hurt?"

"Positive." I responded. I saw Cassie walking away and knew what she wanted me to do.

"Okay, how're we gonna get to Grandma Lara's house?" Eve asked. I pointed to the shadows.

"Shadows." I growled. I saw Dante frown and crouched the slightest amount so Eve and Keith could climb on.

"How do we travel in shadows?"

"Hop up." Keith helped Eve on my back after he gave Dante a lift up. I felt Eve scratch my favorite spot, telling me she was in front. I looked down and stepped over a tendril of fog.

_I hope Cassie can get to the barn all right._ I thought, _She never was good with directions. _I tensed and ran toward the tree's shadow, _ShadowRift_! I screamed in my mind. I felt the chilly, wet feeling of passing into the Void realm, and breathed a sigh of relief. Keith gasped like normal when I Shadow Walked with him on my back, and I felt Dante's legs tighten on wither side of my ribs. I gritted my teeth to avoid crying out and looked for Lara's barn. I found it and ran toward it. We erupted into the barn with a bunch of gasps and I felt my legs quake. I felt everyone fall off as my legs buckled and I closed my eyes, welcoming the desperately needed sleep that washed over me.

_Thank you, Soluna._ I said, as the wolf curled up, _Thank you._


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Huntik.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Dante's POV**

"Everyone thinks we're dead thanks to your brilliant plan." Keith snarled, glaring at Cassie.

"Allegro is collapsed, practically dead. What would you do?" Cassie asked me.

"I don't know, let's just go down to the house and explain after we have Allegro settled." I said, scooping my sister into my arms. Eve walked up to the house, and Keith felt Allegro's head.

"Dante, we need to hurry, she develops a temperature of about a hundred and fifty within five minutes. We need to get her in a cold bath." I slid down a hill and almost tipped. Cassie grabbed the back of my coat to keep me from falling.

"Keith! Cassie! Eve! Dante!" Three people came running out of the house. Zhalia froze when she saw me carrying Allegro.

"Get her upstairs to Eve's room." Lara said, "Eve get her changed into these." Eve came in behind me. I ran up the stairs while Eve floated up to the balcony. I could feel the heat radiating off of Allegro's body the longer I held her. I handed her to Eve and she shut the door. I heard some splashing noises and Eve came back out.

"Could you watch her while I get the thermometer?"

"Sure." I stood in the door way of the bathroom watching Allegro. She groaned and her face twitched. Eve came back with a little handheld device. She pressed it to Allegro's forehead and it beeped several times.

"One twenty." She whispered, "Dante, can you get me a cloth from the basket on the toilet?"

"Here." I handed one to her.

"There's a small first aid kit in the bottom left drawer of the desk, can you bring it here?"

"Okay." I turned the light on and searched the desk drawer.

"Hello? Who's there?" A blonde person stepped into the room, "Ah! A ghost!" Lok shouted.

"Lok! Are you okay, laddie?" Cherit flew over. I walked the first aid kit over to Eve. She accepted it and shut the door.

"Lok, I'm not a ghost. It's me." I held my hand out for him to shake. He grabbed it and smiled.

"Sophie's gonna be so happy." Lok said, "But you look like you need sleep."

"Yeah, I do." I said, trying to contain a yawn.

"I don't use the bed. It's just for show. My charging station is in the basement." Eve walked out of the bathroom, "Besides, it's a guy's room anyways." She turned the lights on revealing a king-sized bed with dark blue covers on it. The walls were a lighter shade of blue, and the bureau, desk, and doors were all very dark cherry.

"Thank you Eve." I said.

"Oh, and Allegro won't wake up for the next thirty one and a half hours."

"Okay, will she be okay during the night?"

"She should be."

"Okay." I let my coat slide off my arms and dropped it across the back of a chair. Lok left, after muttering that he'd see me in the morning. I fell asleep before my head touched the pillow.

"He's still asleep."

"Let him sleep, Eve, Allegro can wait, Dante's energy level can't."

"I'm awake already." I groaned slightly as I sat up. Lok, Sophie, Eve, Lara, and Zhalia were standing in the room, looking at me, "How's Allegro?"

"We were waiting for you to wake up to tell you."

"What happened?"

"We were broken into last night. Allegro's gone. She was kidnapped by this guy." Zhalia held a picture out in front of me. I took it and stared at the man everyone in my family knew.

"This looks like my father." I whispered.

"We don't think it was. We found some fur, most likely from another werewolf, and we think it may be from Reggie."

"He can use some powers, just not titans. He knows Friendface."

"He's part of the Organization?"

"I don't know. He could be. I never did like him, so I never really took time to get to know him." I set the picture down, "Lok, Sophie, you stay here. Zhalia, you're with me." I slung my coat on and walked downstairs.

"Why do we-" Lok started to argue with me. I gave him a look.

"No arguments." I said, "Reggie's a natural wolf, and that could mean that I could get seriously injured just trying to get in the house. I don't need you guys getting hurt." I opened the door.

"Take Santiago with you." Sophie said.

"We've got our titans, that should be enough." I said.

"Take the car in the garage. It can get you to Vivianne's house faster than any other car." Eve said, leading us to a small shed, "It's only two passengers, but with just you and Zhalia going, it should be okay." Eve opened the sliding door to reveal a small silver car "Oh, and it doesn't just drive, it flies too." She handed me a key, "Good luck. You'll need it." She nodded and ran back to the house.

"Yeah, we'll need all the luck we can get."

**Allegro's POV**

I woke up, not in Eve's bathroom like I expected, but instead in my attic in Vivianne and Reggie's house. I sat up and threw the blanket off, trying to remember getting there, but couldn't, "Ah, the little runaway awakens." I jumped, staring at Reggie. He smiled and moved toward me. I felt alarm and fear rise up in my chest. I tried to run from him, but he grabbed my wrist as I climbed out of bed, "You're not going somewhere are you?"

"Bathroom?" I rasped, trying to free my wrist. _I'm only at half power. I can't use any powers._ I thought, _How am I gonna get away from Reggie?_

"You're not going anywhere." Reggie commented, "You and I are gonna have a little talk." He threw me against my desk, "Now, you're gonna answer me, right?"

"Yes, sir." I answered him.

"Good. Now, where did you go?"

"I went to see my older brother." I lied.

"No, I have records that you attacked one of my fellow Suits at your last school and almost killed her."

"Yes, sir." I answered again, still laying where he'd thrown me, "I kicked her against a wall."

"And my little brother Roth captured you at a safe house, taking you to the Organization School."

"Yes sir." I tried to sit up.

"Stay down." Reggie slammed his foot into my ribs, "Now, where were we, oh, yes, you were taken to the school and what did they do to you?"

"Locked me up in the basement."

"HA! You're lying again! I don't see any bruises. How'd they tie you up?"

"They didn't." I braced myself for the hit I knew was coming, "Agh!" I doubled up, my stomach sending ripples of massive pains to my chest, "Ahgh. Unggh." I tried to shut down the pain, but Reggie's boot came back, causing more and more pain.

"How were you treated?!" Reggie screamed at me.

"I was given a suite. I only stayed in it for a few days."

"You were well fed?"

"Yes sir."

"Damn that boy. Can't do anything right." Reggie left my room. Vivianne came up about three hours later, left a bowl, and a glass of white liquid. I got up, ignoring the almost crippling pains and inspected the bowl. The watery soup was cold, but it was food. I tasted it and gulped it down. The white liquid in the glass was glue. I tested it and threw it at the door, satisfied when the glass shattered. I went over and picked up every little splinter and set them in a corner. I looked at the broken mirrors, bowl pieces, and other glasses and sighed. I took the bowl and set it next to the door. I pulled a floor-board up and tugged my old, emergency cell-phone out. I dialed the one number on it and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dante. Reggie kidnapped me. He beat me. Please, come and get me."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Allegro's POV**

"Dante. Reggie kidnapped me. He beat me. Please, come and get me."

"I'm already there. Where are you?"

"The attic. Find the kitchen."

"Okay."

"Now, the door next to the fridge is the basement. The one next to the stove leads to my room."

"I'm coming Allegro."

"The key's above the doorframe." I shouted through the door. I heard it clicking and stepped back. Dante opened the door wide and came in. When I ran forward to hug him the skirt Eve had put me in tangled my lags and I kind of half-fell, half-hugged him, "Dante! Zhalia! Oh god." I started crying. Dante felt my side, "Ow!" I yelped and my hands both went to cover up my rubs.

"We need to get you out of here."

"Going somewhere with her, Mister Vale?"

"You stay away from him!" I snarled. Reggie stepped into the room, his wolf transformation already starting.

"I'm afraid now that you know my little secret and you're in my house, you can't be allowed to leave." Reggie leapt at Dante. I shoved him out of the way and narrowly missed getting bitten by Reggie's snapping jaws, "RAAH!" Reggie roared, his fur standing up along his spine, "You cannot escape me, cub!"

"We'll see!" I snarled and led Reggie out of the room, down the stairs and to the backyard. I dashed straight for the gate, hoping to lead him into the nearby park. I was intercepted by Reggie's paw smacking me full force and found the wind was knocked from my lungs. Dante and Zhalia were watching, horrified expressions in place, as Reggie beat me. Reggie sent up a chilling howl and I knew what he was doing.

"NO!" I screamed, slamming my body crosswise across him. His howl was cut short, but I knew the other wolves had heard him. I could hear them echoing the howl across town. Several gathered outside the gate and leapt it with ease. I stood between the newcomers and the house, trying to hide Dante and Zhalia.

"Guys, Reggie just summoned the wolf council. Human's can't be allowed to view it, so I'm gonna have to ask you two to go to my room and wait. No matter what you hear, don't leave that room."

"Okay." Dante said, putting his hand against the glass. I licked the glass and they went up the stairs to the attic.

"Allegra, come here." I heard one of the wolves say. I jumped off the porch and speed-walked to where the wolf was, "Why have you called the council at this time of day, Reggie?"

"I have discovered that this cub," Reggie sneered at me, "has broken one of our laws."

"Which law, Reggie?" Adges, the head of the council barked. I flinched at how loud it was and one of the female wolves nudged my side reassuringly.

"She shadow-walked unsupervised and devoid of acquiescence." Reggie growled. I twitched away from him as he came within snapping distance of my throat.

"Is this true, Allegro?" Adges turned to stare at me, his tawny eyes boring into mine as I stared back.

"Yes, it is." The wolves around me snarled as I agreed with Reggie, "But it was a dire situation." I held myself a little stronger, "I was being pursued and was forced to remove myself and three passengers from the area or suffer a painful death."

"The laws do say that minor cubs can shadow-walk to save themselves, and there is nothing against taking passengers with you. Reggie, you of all people should know that because you made that law when you found out Vivianne was pregnant."

"There is nothing for a cub taking passengers either."

"We go by what is in the laws of our kind." One of the neighbors came out of his house and smiled and waved at us.

"Some party you guys are having!" He called. I ignored him and kept my eyes on Adges.

"Reggie, accusing another wolf, even if they are younger and lower than you is forbidden. You know that law too."

"Yes sir." Reggie hung his head in shame.

"Allegra, you're human form is turning fifteen soon, correct?"

"Seventeen." I corrected, holding my head low in a sign of deep respect.

"Seventeen?! You are no longer a cub than! You are a full wolf." Adges cocked his head to the side, "As a full wolf I can allow you the right to be on the council and, starting today, we have an opening. Would you accept it?"

"Yes, I would."

"Soluna-Allegra, you are a council member. Now, would the five other council members please join me in the house?"

"I have to warn you, Adges, there are humans in the house."

"They are, who?"

"My older brother, Dante Vale, and his girlfriend, Zhalia Moon."

"Ah. We shall meet here on the porch in human form." Adges assumed his human form; a tall, tanned Native American Indian, and sat on the one chair Vivianne never allowed people to sit in. As leader of her husband's tribe, he could do anything he liked at our house. Libby, Adges twin sister, assumed her human appearance and took her place on Adges right. I stood at attention at Reggie's spot. Adges shook his head and pulled my hand so I sat on his knee. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"I don't force female council members to stand, get yourself a chair." I felt a flush creep into my cheeks and grabbed a chair. I sat on Adges's left and the rest of the council members; two other females and two other males came and sat down.

"Calune-Rick, Wolune-James, Zelune-Ben, Daluna-Viki, Soluna-Allegro, and Beluna-Libby, and my lune is called Pelune*1." Adges went through all the council names so we all learned names around the circle.

"I say we separate the human Reggie from his lune."

"I second Calune-Rick." Libby said. Adges sighed.

"Okay, all in favor, thumbs-up." Adges set his fist with his thumb up on the table. I waited for everyone to put their hands down before I put mine down.

"Amazing, that's the first time everyone has agreed on anything."

"So, we'll do it tonight?" Rick asked.

"Yes. In the woods behind the cathedral." Adges stood up. The wolves left; and I went back in the house.

**Dante's POV**

"Guys, Reggie just summoned the wolf council. Human's can't be allowed to view it, so I'm gonna have to ask you two to go to my room and wait. No matter what you hear, don't leave that room." I nodded.

"Okay. I placed my hand against the window and Allegro licked it through the glass. I ushered Zhalia up the stairs. She sat on Allegro's bed and we listened to the series of barks, howls, and yips from downstairs.

"So, you want to pack up her clothes?" Zhalia finally said. I looked at the stuffed bag on the floor and opened one of the drawers.

"There's not much to pack." I said, holding up a ratty t-shirt.

"God this guy was a real jerk wasn't he."

"I hope she's okay, she can't assume a full form right now." I glanced down the stairs.

"We'll just have to wait and see." A series of savage sounding snarls echoed up the stairs. I rubbed my arms nervously and investigated my sister's room. She had a armoire in the corner and I opened it. A stack of books stood on the floor. I picked one up and tried to read the first few lines. A piece of notebook paper slid to the floor and I picked it up.

It had the alphabet and the symbols from the first page on it. I read what she'd written. All it said was, 'In Italy in the second millennium' and there was a translator at the top. I put the book in the back pack and picked up another. This one had a lock that looked suspiciously like a hand. I put it down carefully in the bag and picked up the next book. This one had the Huntik Foundation symbol on the front. I flipped it open and saw that the first pages were ripped out. The next few were slashed as if they were ripped by a trio of giant claws. I shut it and put it in the bag.

The next four books were like that and I almost didn't look in the last one. I opened it and saw pictures of me, Allegra, and Vivianne as kids and teenagers tucked carefully in photo corners. I flipped through the pages and saw pictures of Mets smiling, pictures of Lok, Sophie, Zhalia and I, and pictures of Allegro visiting Paris, New York, Tokyo, and London. There were drawings of Vivianne holding a baby, Allegro and a faceless guy going to prom, and the final drawing was one of me and Allegro walking down the street together, my shadow a human silhouette and Allegro's a wolf. There were some loud barks, and voices started moving toward the house. I closed the scrapbook and put it in the bag. I zipped the backpack shut and stood up. Allegro came running up the stairs and tackled me with a hug. I caught her and we spun around with her momentum.

"Reggie's gone! He won't hurt me any more!" She said, grinning from ear to ear. I held her close to me and rocked from side to side.

"Good!" I said, "Now, let's collect anything else for you." I picked the bag up.

"I know exactly where to go." Allegro dashed downstairs and Zhalia and I followed. Allegro was kneeling in front of a door, fitting a credit card and a penknife in the crack of a door. I watched as she worked the lock open.

"Ha." She walked into the room. A bed covered in light pink sheets, light green curtains, and various other items teenage girls would be interested in were all around the room. Allegro went straight to the closet. She pulled a dark skirt and a black shirt out of the closet.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Allegro excused herself and closed a door. I looked in the closet and noted the number of gothic items she had. She came out of the bathroom and tucked her hair in a black beret. She modeled her outfit in front of us and grabbed a tube of lipstick. She applied the light coral color to her lips and grabbed several items off hangers and stuffed them in a bag she rescued from the bottom of the closet. She made a final sweep, added a few make-up items, a bunch of CDs and a disc player, and a teddy bear.

"What's the bear for?"

"It's, it's really special." She said, swinging the bag over her shoulder, "We leaving or staying?"

"Leaving." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "For good." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"For good." She repeated, and led Zhalia and I out the front door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*1- lune stands for a male werewolf, while luna stands for female.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Allegro's POV**

I hung out at Dante's house, working hard to try and pass the time. Here's basically how my day went:

**4:30-5:00: Cleaning my room.**

**5:10-6:50: Alphabetizing Dante's books.**

**7:00-7:20: Trying to remove Reggie's disgusting scent from my clothing and reapplying make-up.**

"Geez, you are really trying to keep yourself busy."

"I need to talk to Libby and Adges." I said, grabbing a thermos cup and pouring coffee in it, "I'll be home sometime around ten or twelve." I kissed Dante's cheek and hurried out the door. I waved as I jogged out the gate. I jogged down streets trying to remember where Adges lived. I knocked on his door and smiled when he answered the door.

"Hey! Look who came over!" He shouted to Libby.

"Hello Allegra!" She waved a knife from the kitchen, "You're just in time for a quick dinner before the ceremony."

"Um, I don't need it. I've got a coffee."

"Okay, I'm cool with that. Why don't you play with my cub?"

"Aw, he's adorable. What's his name?" I picked up the little boy sitting on the carpet.

"His name's Nicneven."

"Nicneven."

"Nic if you care to be informal." Adges shook a rattle for his nephew. The little boy took the rattle and threw it at the back of his uncle's head. I contained the short bark of laughter with my hand and spun Nic around to look at him.

"Will he be joining us?"

"No. Sholune-Asolo and Xaluna-Terra are going to baby-sit him." Libby slid chicken into the pot bubbling away on the stove.

"Do you need help? I am a real good chef."

"Nope, I got it." Libby smiled and stirred the chicken. Nic pulled on my hair and gurgled at the funny face I made. I made more, earning peals of laughter from the toddler in my lap. He finally sighed and stuck his thumb in his mouth and laid his head against my shoulder.

"I'll take him upstairs." Adges took Nic and carried him upstairs. I leaned back in the chair I was occupying and sipped my coffee. Libby came in and sat on the couch, putting two plates of Chicken parmesan on the coffee table and grinned from ear to ear.

"You'll need a cape, the make-up needs a little amount of fixing and you're wearing your hair a little too plain."

"Stop it sis. All Allegra needs is the cape. I picked up a spare for her on my way past the sewing room. I think it'll fit her."

"Try it on." Libby said, picking up a piece of chicken on her fork and nibbling on the end. Adges turned me around and placed the cape over my shoulders. The end dragged three inches on the ground. Adges sighed and went back upstairs.

"We've got over two hours. Eat your chicken. I added extra cheese to yours." Libby said, finishing her plate, "Go upstairs, and it's the first door on your left."

"Okay." I followed her instructions and looked around the room. An all black prom dress hung from a hanger on the back of the door. Several capes of varying lengths were scattered across the room, and a box of black tee-shirts was sitting under a sewing machine.

"You like it?"

"I love this shirt!" I said, picking up a one-shoulder tank-top.

"Take it." Libby ran her hands over one cape, "This one should work." She held it up to me, "Just a little long." She sat down at the sewing machine and stitched the hem a little ways. She held it back up to me and nodded, "This is just right for a girl like you." She removed the hanger and folded the cape with deft and precise movements. I accepted it and we went back downstairs. A man and a woman, obviously not from Venice, were talking to Adges.

"Ah, this must be the third in command, greetings, Soluna-Allegra." The man bowed to me, "Pelune-Adges has told us much about you. I am Sholune-Asolo and this is my mate Xaluna-Terra."

"Hello to both of you. Um, pardon me for asking, but where are you from; I can't place your accent."

"Oh, sorry. We're from Cyprus."

"Oh. I've never been there." I commented, "Do you have any troubles?"

"Well, we keep Organization freaks outside of our boundaries. The whole country is Foundation run." Terra said. I nodded, and tilted my head.

"What's that noise?"

"I don't hear anything." Terra tilted her head too, "Oh, now I hear it, and it sounds like banging."

"Oh, that." Libby slammed her foot into the floor, making the banging stop, "It's nothing." Almost night. Adges, will you help me?"

"Sure." Adges and Libby walked outside.

"I'm pretty sure Libby and Adges escorted Reggie somewhere."

"Yes, it was them." Terra said as she looked out the window.

"Terra, Nic's awake!" Libby shouted, "Allegra, come out here!"

"Coming!" I shouted back.

"Going!" Terra told her mate. I ran outside and helped Libby and Adges drag a gagged and bound Reggie out of the cellar.

"Hey, how ya been, jack-ass?" I asked him, earning several muffled curses.

"Cemetery now." Adges said, wiping his face off, "I'll get our cloaks." He disappeared into the house and re-appeared three seconds later carrying matching black cloaks. I put mine on and Adges transformed.

"Allegra, on Adges. I'll take Reggie." Libby helped me climb onto the huge black werewolf and then picked Reggie up. Adges leapt over the garden wall and ran through the streets of Venice. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of the canals and waterways. Adges sent up a howl and several wolves joined us. I looked at them, the ones I knew and the ones I had yet to learn names of.

"Why doesn't the kid run?" One asked.

"You wanna Allegra?"

"Yeah!" I stood up and jumped off Adges's back. The wolves parted as I came down lightly in my wolf form. Several smiled at me and I matched my steps with them. We finished the run at the cathedral and we all turned back as one. Cory wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled.

"So, how old are you and what school are you going to?"

"I'm seventeen and I'm going to be changing to the local public school."

"Cool! I go there!" Cory pulled me over to another group of girls.

"Hey guess who's going to our school!"

"The new council member. Nice cape."

"I thought it was a cloak." I said, frowning. The girls all giggled and I felt a flush creep into my cheeks. I turned toward Adges's howl and headed over, making a smooth transition from human to wolf.

"Young and old wolves of our clan, I welcome you on this moonlight night. We are gathered here to bring justice upon one of our own. Reggie defied the laws and accused a younger wolf of a crime which she did not do. The council decided to remove his lune this night."

"Reggie!" A familiar wail resounded behind the last row of wolves. I looked up and felt my hairs rise the slightest amount.

"Vivianne! It is illegal for a mortal to view any ceremony of a wolf's, someone please remove her." A large brown wolf moved to block her. He turned human and led her away. I relaxed again and Adges continued his speech, "Reggie has accepted the terms and is willing to have this ceremony performed." At this Reggie gave a growl and struggled against his bonds, "Beluna-Libby, please proceed with the ceremony." Adges bumped his nose against my shoulder to lead me away. I heard Reggie screaming and wolves howling with joy. I shuddered to think of what was happening and Adges whined apologetically. I sighed and looked at him.

"What do I have to do with the lune?"

"Just protect it." Adges laid down, "we don't have to view this ceremony, especially if you get sick at the sight of blood."

"Oh. It's that kind of ceremony."

"You don't want to know. When my cousin was leader, I was the second in command and I had to do that same job."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered apologetically. He rubbed a paw across his nose, "Don't worry, I have to do the insertion ceremony." Adges gagged, "And everyone has to watch that."

"Oh. Even the queasy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Everyone has to watch." Adges rubbed a paw over his snout and walked back to the group. A couple wolves were burying the bloodied dirt while another pair was helping Reggie into the church; his bare back just the slightest amount bloody. Libby fastened the jar shut on a slivery-grey worm. I stared at the thing, figuring out why the lune was so beautiful.

"Tie a ribbon around it when you get home, that way you can tell it apart from others." Libby handed it to me, "Make sure you remember, that way we don't put this one in someone else."

"Okay." I took the jar and felt the warmth fade quickly. Libby smiled then walked away quickly. Adges patted my back and walked away with Libby. I sighed and shook my head and walked home, holding the jar protectively. I walked in the door and found myself enveloped in a dozen hugs. I fought free of the people and ran up to my room. I shut the jar in the safe I found and came back down and saw who had all hugged me. I smiled at Guggenheim and Keith, then walked over to a wheelchair and kissed Mets on the cheek. He patted my back and fingered the edge of my cape. I took it off and Dante took it. I rubbed my cheek and smiled at all of my friends. Keith kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my hand. Guggenheim shook my hand and I sat down in a chair, listening to everyone's comments on how I looked, what they'd thought happened to me, and how happy they were to have me back. Then Dante pulled a slender white box with a black ribbon tied around it from behind his back. Mets, Guggenheim, Cassie, Eve, Grandma Lara, and Keith all produced white boxes of assorted shapes and sizes tied with black ribbons from different parts of the room, then the Organization attacked.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

* * *

**Dante's POV**

I watched Allegro clean the library, which consisted of three bookshelves, and smiled to myself. She was happier than I'd seen her in a long time, and I couldn't help but enjoy her hard work. She put a book back and sighed.

"Well, your books are alphabetized."

"Um, thanks." I said, holding out a mug with coffee in it, "Take a break form working."

"Can't. Time passes slowly." She said, sipping the coffee, "What brand is this?"

"I don't know. Zhalia bought it."

"Zhalia?" Allegro shouted at the stairs.

"What?" Zhalia looked down at the two of us.

"What brand of coffee did you buy?"

"It's a mix. They have those things in the store where you can make your own. Why?"

"I like it." Allegro sipped again and went upstairs, "I'm gonna take a shower." She left her cup in the kitchen after drinking the rest and went upstairs. I heard the shower start up and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dante, I thought I'd remind you of something."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Allegra turns seventeen tonight." Mets's words must have made me pale or flush, because Zhalia looked at me funny.

"I-I d-didn't know." I stammered, leaning against the counter.

"Dante? Zhalia? We're back!" Lok shouted. I waved them upstairs and continued talking to Mets.

"What are you planning?" I asked him.

"I was planning on coming over to your house and surprising her." Mets said, "With Guggenheim, Lara, Cassie, Eve, Keith, and your team." Mets seemed happy over the phone.

"That might work. She's going out of the house around eight, so we could do it then." I looked up as Allegro came down the stairs, "I've got to go. She's coming." I hung up before she came down the stairs. I looked at her and smiled, trying not to laugh, "Geez, You are really trying to keep yourself busy."

"I need to talk to Libby and Adges." She poured some coffee into a thermos. She looked up at me, "I'll be home around ten or eleven." She pecked me on the cheek and ran out the door. I waved to her from a window as she jogged out the gate.

"Guys? You up to a little decorating?"

"Of what kind?" Lok came downstairs wearing a clean outfit, Sophie right behind him.

"Party decorations." I grinned as Allegro vanished from view. Lok and Sophie looked at me as I turned around, "My sister turns seventeen tonight, and it's her golden birthday."

"She's born on the seventeenth?"

"Yup. That's what I was on the phone for. Mets was reminding me. I have to get her a gift too." I rubbed my forehead, "Okay, Zhalia, you stay here with Cherub, Cherit and Lok, Sophie I want you to come with me."

"Why me?"

"I don't know what teenage girls like."

"I don't know your sister."

"Fine, I'll call Keith. He came home with you right?"

"Yeah." Sophie said, "But he went straight to his dad's house."

"Search the phone." I tossed Allegro's cell at her.

"But!"

"Just do it, please?"

"Okay." Sophie, still a bit unwilling, searched through Allegro's cell phone for Keith's number and recited the number. I dialed it and asked him to come over and bring Cassie and Eve.

"I'll be there shortly." He shouted over the sudden cacophony of barking from his house.

"How many dogs do you own?" I asked.

"One of our dogs had puppies a little over twelve weeks ago. You think Allegro'd like one?" I could tell he was trying to get away from the dogs.

"Yeah, but what else does she like?"

"Um, I'll meet you at the school." Keith hung up and I left the house after telling Zhalia where I was going. Sophie hurried to catch up as I walked quickly to the school. We waited for almost half an hour for Keith to show up and were getting ready to leave when we heard a voice.

"Hey!" Keith held up a hand, "We'll go to the store, then to my dad's place to look at the dogs, okay?"

"That's fine." I said, sighing, "So where's this store?"

"Down this ally." Keith took us down one ally. A door labeled 'Fairy Tale Goths' kind of alarmed me. I blinked as Keith knocked on the door.

"You _can_ use the front door, cousin."

"Aw, but the front's no fun." Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, come on in."

"This is Dante Vale and Sophie Casterwill."

"Uh. I don't care." The girl said. I took a look around the store and saw several vampiric-looking items.

"They don't exist." The girl said, as if she could read my mind.

"What don't?"

"Oh, sorry, people often think that vampires exist." I looked at her. She had delicate hands with black ring on each finger, a long sleeved black shirt with bright blue flames going up the sleeves, a black choker with a silver and light blue gemstone flower on it. Her teeth were shockingly white, even against her extremely pale skin. She had a black skirt with sliver swirls around the bottom hem.

"We need a gift for Allegro."

"Speed-ball? She owes me ten bucks."

"She does not!"

"Yeah she does."

"Fine, I'll pay her off." Keith took out a silver wallet.

"Well, I did have an item saved up for her. Lemme go get it." The girl disappeared and I looked through a rack of shirts.

"Artemis hand-makes most of these items."

"Artemis?"

"My cousin." Keith looked through a rack of earrings, "I wonder what Allegro would say if I got my ear pierced? Oh shoot. Cassie and Eve were going straight to your house."

"I'll run home and tell Zhalia." Sophie said.

"And then just stay at the house!" I shouted after her. I saw a couple Suits pass by ten minutes later, going the opposite way Sophie had gone, and they both looked a little roughed up. Keith's cousin came out and handed me a thin box wrapped in black ribbon.

"For free." She said when I pulled my wallet out.

"C'mon Dante." Keith pulled my arm and we left via the back door.

"So you guys shop there often?"

"I get relative discount and Allegra's practically my cousin's twin, so she counts as a relative." Keith explained, looking up and down the street before we went to the bus stop. I sat down with my eyes toward the door, and watched each person who got on.

"Your stop's next, boy."

"Thanks Jacky."

"Your grandmother's inside, she wants ta talk to ya 'bout that necklace she gave ya."

"None of the titans she gives me bond with me. They're all Granddad's. And Pa, this is Dante Vale, Allegra's older brother."

"Ah, the infamous Dante Vale, You're second best to Allegro, right?"

"As far as I knew, yes." I nodded.

"Very good, keeping up with your little sister?"

"Yes." I nodded again. Keith started walking toward a small shed.

"The puppies are over here." He called, waving me over.

"Keith what about your grandmother?"

"I'll talk to her after I introduce one of the puppies." He shouted back. He opened the door and a mass of furry bodies, oversized legs, and paws fell out.

"Hey!" Keith started trapping most of the puppies. I grabbed one that evaded Keith's arm.

"Got you." I picked it up and looked at it. It tried to escape my grip and licked my hand.

"That's the last girl."

"She have a name?"

"No. We let the buyers pick a name." Keith worked the puppies back into the shed and shut the door.

"I think Allegro would like to pick a name." Keith's father came down the walk and smiled, "Keith, your grandmother really wants to see you now."

"I'll leave her with you. I need to get home now. Be there by nine-thirty." I reminded him, walking down the walkway to their driveway.

"Hey. I'll drive you." Keith's dad went to the garage and pulled out onto the driveway. I climbed in and we drove in silence for a little while.

"So, you're Allegro's older brother. I can see the resemblance. How is she?"

"She's a lot better than a few days ago."

"I've known about Reggie for months. I just couldn't find any evidence." He said, "I'd seen the bruises, but she kept saying she ran into something, got hit in a fight, or tripped."

"Hmm. She never really came around my place. She said she hated me, but when we came to rescue her she was overjoyed to see me."

"Yeah, she growled whenever we mentioned siblings. Here's your place, right?"

"Will Keith be able to come to Allegro's surprise party?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure he's there. By ten right?"

"I'd prefer to have him here by nine-thirty." I said, shutting the car door. I saw a thumbs up and the car sped off. I took Allegra's gift out of my pocket and looked at it.

"So, what relation is Allegro to you?" Zhalia asked as they all came in to sit down.

"Half-sister. My mom left my dad and I was accepted by Allegro's mom. Vivianne was too. Vivianne is my half-sister, but she was my mother's child, so she's no relation to Allegro."

"She loved you then. Why was she mad at you?"

"She said her wolf didn't like me. I didn't believe it, until I saw her werewolf form."

"Hello?"

"In here!" I shouted, and saw Mets, Keith, Cassie, Eve, Guggenheim, and Lara come in. They waved and sat down in the chairs and the floor. Lok and Sophie came in and sat down on the floor. Zhalia sat on the arm of the chair next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's here." Zhalia whispered.

"She's coming up the sidewalk." I said, glancing out the window. Everyone got up and went to the front door.

Allegra walked in and everyone gave her hugs. She worked through the crowd, rushing upstairs and shutting something in her safe. She came back down, still wearing her cloak, and looked at everyone's faces. She hugged Guggenheim and Keith before walking over to Mets. She kissed his cheek and Mets touched the edge of her cloak. She took it off and handed it to me. She rubbed her face and smiled. Keith walked to her and kissed her cheek before standing behind her. She shook hands with Guggenheim before sitting down. All at once everyone started giving her comments, and she accepted them all with a smile or nod. I pulled my present out for her and everyone else followed my example. No sooner had we all pulled our gifts out, and Suits burst through the door.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

* * *

**Dante's POV**

"Duck!" Allegro shouted; jumping in front of Mets as three Suits jumped through the window. Four more came in through the window, three from the front door, two at the back, and six from the stairs. I saw Allegro get thrown from in front of Mets as a Suit used a Touchram spell on her ribs. She turned around, a feral gleam in her eyes. Fur sprouted over her arms and up her neck, stopping as it started up her cheeks. Her hands were now paws, just like when she had been under the ship.

"Yo! Over here, suckers!"

"What is she?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Who cares, just get her! She's all we need!" Suits closed in around her.

"Allegro!" Keith shouted, "No!"

"Get." The Suits flying off in every direction except down as Allegro threw them away, "OFF!" She shuddered and collapsed, holding her left arm as bright red blood spilled onto the carpet. The Suits scrambled to get out after seeing what she'd done to a dozen of their comrades. Mets threw a jacket at me as I ran to Allegro's side.

"You okay?"

"Ho. Need hospi'l." She gasped, "Someone call now." She leaned against me as I helped her up. Mets and Cassie were pulling ribbons off packages to tie around the jacket.

"Zhalia, go get some towels from the kitchen. I don't care what ones. Sophie, don't clean up that glass. Lok call an ambulance. Allegro, I'm gonna have to cut you again."

"Don't care."

"Okay. I want you to walk over here with me." I helped Allegro get over on the glass. Cherit and Cherub both had cleaned up a patch of glass that looked like Allegro had blocked the glass from reaching further into the room.

"Okay. I'm gonna take the jacket off. I've gotta move fast. Cherub, get me some of the glass shards, the itty-bitty ones."

"Here."

"Gyahh!" Allegro screamed, "That hurts!"

"Shh. Allegro, I know. Just deal until the ambulance gets here."

"Okay. Please let them hurry." Allegro had meant for that to be quiet, but I had heard it, along with everyone in a three foot radius.

"This is gonna hurt worse though." I said as I drew a large piece of glass down her arm.

"AHHHH!" Allegro shrieked. I made sure the room looked like she had been over there for the entire time. I felt a pang of fear each time she cried out. Finally the ambulance drove up and two EMT's ran in.

"Good god what happened to you, Soluna-Allegra?" One asked her jokingly.

"I don't know." She growled, "How do you know me?"

"I'm Talune-Louis. And this is Holuna-Anna."

"Hey. Now, can you guys like clean this and get me stitched up?" Allegro groaned, "Please."

"Actually we only need to clean and drip holy water on it." Anna said, "Hold very still." She swiped an odd-looking ball of silver through Allegro's wound.

"You're name Dante?"

"Yes."

"Come with me. I have a werewolf first aid kit for you." The male EMT took me to the kitchen, "Well, this is to clean wounds." He held up another ball of silver, "This is made from parts of lunes and lunas. Um, this is a vial of holy water, enough to heal six wounds for werewolves, with enough to provide a boost of energy to any titans. This is a sponge, of course to apply the holy water. The white cloth is holy cloth, torn from a priest's robe by a priest's hands. Use that to cover the wound and leave it there for at least seventeen minutes. I can be on there until Allegra feels fit to take it off as long as it's at least seventeen minutes after you bandage it. After that you have to burn the cloth. It doesn't matter how long until you burn them, but heed this warning. Don't let the Organization know you have them. There is something, a secret, a huge secret that we have yet to discover what it is."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"We've snuck into their headquarters before, but had to leave before we could read the file."

"What was the title?"

"Um, I don't know. I was on bomb squad then."

"Okay, would the other EMT know?"

"Anna? Maybe. I think she was the techie in the group."

"Okay."

"She's all fixed up. The two gargoyles are cleaning up the mess and everyone's going home. Well, except for Mets and Guggenheim. You were talking about the file. I explained it to them. Dante, you're gonna have me, Allegra, and the rest of your team with you on this mission. We need to get Guggenheim's permission,"

"My permission for what?"

"A mission sir, with Allegro, Dante and his team, and I." Anna said.

"Well, I'm not arguing. Go ahead."

"We saw a file on the organization head quarters last time we had an infiltration mission. We didn't have enough time to open the file, 'cause we had to leave."

"Okay. Mission Retrieve File is okay to go."

"Very generic title, sir." Anna said, as Allegro

"Well, there's no other name is there?"

"Mission Break In, Mission Organization Headquarters, Mission Break In To Organization Headquarters, or Mission Secret File."

"Very funny young lady." Guggenheim said, looking at Allegro, "You can start the mission tomorrow morning."

"Five sound good, sis?"

"Four's even better." Allegro said, arching her eyebrows.

"Okay. Four in the morning it is." I laughed.

"Okay, we should be going now. See you after your mission Dante."

"Bye Mets!" Allegro shouted. She seemed oddly in high spirits.

"You seem really happy."

"I don't know why, but I am."

"A side effect of the holy water. A really high level of energy and happy attitude. She'll be normal tomorrow hopefully. This is the first time she's had Holy Water used on her wounds, so I don't know." Ann said, "See you at three forty-five."

"See you then!" Allegra said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she led them to the door.

"Okay, sit down." I said, "No coffee the rest of the night, no sugar the rest of the night. Nothing that could possibly make you any more hyper."

"You mean no energy drinks, no soda pop, and no sweet stuff?"

"Yes. None of that stuff."

"Darn. I really want something to drink."

"Water." I said.

"Meanie." She walked into the kitchen I heard the faucet turn on and she came back with a mug of water.

"Finish that and go to bed."

"Yes sir." Allegra sat down at my feet and leaned against my knees. I put a hand on her head and stroked the top of her head.

"Papa used to do that."

"I know. He did to both of us." I said, "Do you miss him?"

"Every day. What about you?"

"All the time." I whispered, "So can you explain why you were mad at me?"

"Soluna hated Reggie and Vivianne. She'd never met you and didn't trust you because of Reggie beating me, and when you hurt my wrist, she decided you were just as evil. I didn't want to hate you, and I didn't mean to hurt your wrist, but Soluna took control of my emotions and wanted to get revenge. When you came to get me at that Organization school, I managed to shove her back and lock her up so I could show you my true emotions about seeing you. Soluna still is uneasy around you, but I'm working on convincing her you're good."

"Soluna is your wolf spirit?"

"Mm-hmm." Allegro leaned her head back, her eyes closed.

"I missed you too."

"Mmm." Allegro dropped her head.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, kneeling at her side. She rubbed a hand across her eyes and, after determining that I'd already seen them, twisted and buried her face in my shoulder bawling, "Shh-hh. It's okay. I'm here. I won't let you get hurt ever again."

"I miss Papa." Allegro whispered; her voice barely audible.

"How about you open my present? Would that make you happy?" I said, tilting her chin up.

"Uh-huh." Allegro nodded as Zhalia, Sophie and Lok came in.

"Here are everyone else's gifts." Zhalia handed them to me before sitting on the floor. Lok and Sophie sat on either side of her. Allegro sniffed and lounged against my shoulder as she pulling the ribbon on my present off. She lifted an obsidian and sapphire choker with a gasp and hugged me around the neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She smiled, unhooking the back, "Can you hook it?"

"There you go." I said, "Mets's next." I handed the box to her, and she slid the ribbon off. She lifted the lid and held up a book.

"Another book about titans." She gasped, "This is wonderful, and it's got translations I need." Allegro hugged the book and set it aside, touched the sapphire-obsidian swirled stone in the center of the choker, and gasped.

"What?" Everyone asked, leaning forward.

"It's a titan." She whispered, "I've got a new titan."

"What's its name?"

"Canis Lotus."

"Canis Lotus?"

"Yes. A female titan with a double name. A really strong and rare type of titan. So rare, there are only three of them."

"They're legendary?"

"No. Not nearly strong enough to be that. But she's really strong." Allegro said, "Who wants to see what she looks like?"

"I'd love to see." Zhalia said.

"Same here." Sophie said.

"Okay. Canis Lotus, heed my command. Come out!" Allegro said. A cloud of blue flower petals filled the air and a form materialized inside the cloud. It stepped out and we all stared at the huge looking blue and black wolf made entirely out of the flower petals.

"Thank you for letting me form, mistress. I am eternally grateful for you."

"Um, okay, well, hello, Canis Lotus."

"Hello to you all." The wolf nodded. _I'll be darned, another titan that speaks. Cherub and Cherit will love this._ I thought.

"Well, um, you can go back to your amulet now, I guess." Allegro said, "There's no danger, we just wanted to see what you looked like."

"That is absolutely fine, mistress."

"Call me Allegro."

"Allegro. A beautiful name." The wolf nuzzled Allegro's cheek before disappearing.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

* * *

**Allegro's POV**

I left the room about ten minutes after Dante made me open all the presents. I set the book from Mets on my book shelf, the digital camera from Guggenheim on my dresser, and the jacket-shirt-skirt-combo Cassie, Eve, and Lara had pitched together to get me in my closet. I unhooked Canis Lotus from my neck and hid her in my sock drawer. _Very original, Allegro. _I thought, _Hide it in the first place someone's gonna look for valuables._

"Allegro?" I looked up as Zhalia came in my room.

"Yes Zhalia?"

"Um, I wanted to give you something. It's not wrapped, and it's not that pretty, but it's strong and will last a long time."

"I don't go for pretty, I like things that are strong and I'd love to know what it is."

"It's my old leather jacket. It's too small for me and I saw your other jacket went missing."

"Lemme guess, Cherub dumped it somewhere?"

"Yeah, she did. But this one's really tough and it's really quite warm."

"Thank you Zhalia." I said, "I'll put it to good use."

"Um, can we talk?"

"Sure, Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Um, I, well, uh, I like Dante a little."

"A lot?"

"Yeah, I'm really uncomfortable talking about this."

"Hey, we're girls. We can talk about girl stuff. How about we wait for this talk until tomorrow, and then go out and get coffee and talk there, sound good? We won't have to risk the guys coming and we can talk about stuff with a good excuse."

"What excuse?"

"Girl stuff. Dante hates it." I smiled, "What do you say, ten o'clock?"

"Sure." Zhalia smiled, "Ten o'clock is great."

"Night."

"Good night." Zhalia left, shutting the door behind her. I looked at the leather jacket and sniffed it.

"Real leather. That _is_ really tough." I commented to myself, "She's right for Dante. She really is." I looked at the door and put the jacket on my desk chair.

"Allegra, you need to wake up. Someone's here for you." Dante shook me awake and left my room. I stumbled downstairs and looked at the young lady standing in the living room.

"Hello, Soluna-Allegra."

"Do I know you?"

"Well, kind of I guess. We all pitched in to get you a present. I'm Colluna-Zeph by the way. And you might want to open this outside. I don't know how much time Vrheluna-Cory put on this thing."

"What thing?"

"Nothing!" Zeph said.

"Dante, I'm going outside for a sec."

"Can we come and see?"

"They can watch from the porch." Zeph said, leading me outside. A large box sat about ten feet from the front door. I warily pulled the large black ribbon on the box and it fell apart. I flinched expecting something to jump at me, but found another box, this one covered in strips of duct tape with a pair of very heavy duty scissors sitting on top of it. I sawed it open with the scissors and jumped back as it fell apart.

"What are you so scared of Allegro?"

"I don't know what Cory's like!" I wailed back at Dante, who was enjoying my flinches enough to be leaning against the wall laughing. I sawed the next three boxes open and finally reached one that was made entirely of cardboard, with no seams or duct tape anywhere, that was about the size of a small peanut butter jar. I blinked and picked it up.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" A voice shouted, and the box exploded in my hands as I went to throw it across the yard. I found myself coated in something very sticky, and very green.

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry! I forgot she was boom-happy."

"What the hell is this stuff?"

"Um, I think it's cornstarch with water and food coloring. When it dries is is really hard to get off clothing."

"Great."

"I can help you get the stains out of your stuff."

"No. No. That's okay. I'm perfectly fine like this. I'm going in for a shower." I said, "See you at the run tonight."

"Yup. I am so sorry about your stuff."

"It's okay." I said, waving my hands, "Why don't you go home now?"

"Okay, see you tonight ma'am."

"You look ridiculous." Dante laughed.

"What some? I got plenty to spare." I said, wiping a glob off my arm and throwing it at him. He ducked and Sophie got hit in the back of the head, "Oops." I said, "Sorry Sophie! It's Dante's fault!" Sophie wiped it off and threw it on the ground while I wiped another glob off and threw it at Dante. This one made a connection with his face and I ended up getting it thrown back at me. I laughed and walked up the steps, wiping as much off as possible.

"You look like you went walking under a can of spilled paint. Let me get a brush for you lass."

"Thank you Zhalia." I said, holding my head over a trash can so generously brought to me by Cherub.

"Why did they do that?" Dante snickered as he took Zhalia's brush and started pulling it through my hair.

"Don't look at me." I said, "I guess they must be pranksters or something." I shrugged, sending some more stuff sliding into the wastebasket.

"Don't move. I think it got on the rug, nope. It didn't."

"Dante, are you brushing Allegra's hair?"

"Mets, hi!" I waved.

"Don't move! I don't want any of this on the, Allegra." I had turned around and smeared two handfuls from the bucket down Dante's shirt as he started to move to the wall screen. He smiled to Mets and rubbed his face.

"I need you guys to go on a mission."

"Go ahead."

"It's very personal, so no talking to Guggenheim, but I need you to find someone for me. Her name is Anzia Guggenheim. She's a college freshman in America. I think Allegra, Sophie, Keith, and Lok will be the best for this mission, while Dante and Zhalia, you'll be going as supervisors. Dante, they have a mythology course I think you'd be a perfect teacher for, and Zhalia, they have an opening for a campus guard."

"Great. When do we leave?"

"As soon as Allegra can get a shower and Keith can get over there."

"Great. I'm going now. Send us the details!" I shouted, racing for the stairs.

"Allegra, Keith's already here!"

"Great, I'm taking a shower, Keith, sit down with Dante and get to know him!" I shouted, throwing an outfit together. I grabbed Canis Lotus from my drawer and brought three other titans; Soul Wing, Pan, and Gareon, and shoved them in a bag. I threw four more outfits in the bag and threw it down stairs as I hurried to my shower. I rinsed the muck from my hair and threw my clothes in the trash bin before yanking a brush through my hair and coming down the stairs braiding it. Keith shot me a terrified look as Cherub lectured him on proper tie usage and attempted to untied the tie that he was using as a belt as he tried to shove her away.

"Cherub, the kid doesn't have any leather belts. If his Pa let him use an old tie as a belt, he can." I said, pulling the gargoyle away from my friend, "Leave him alone." I handed Cherub to Dante, who was trying to find a backpack to fit her in.

"Where're Lok and Sophie?"

"Packing." Zhalia said, "You guys want coffee?"

"Sure." Keith said, "Uh, Boss?"

"Keith, call me Allegro. I'm not a team leader anymore."

"Yes you are!" Keith said, "You are my team leader. Cassie, Eve, and I are your teammates!"

"Eve's got her own team." I said, "And I'm resigning from being a team leader." I said, "Next time I talk to Mets I'll tell him."

"Then you still are my team leader. I'll follow you everywhere Boss."

"Keith, quit. I'm not a team leader. End of discussion." I picked up my bag and accepted the cup of coffee from Zhalia, "No more talking about it." I turned away from him and walked over to Dante, "So, Mister Vale, what's your first section gonna be?"

"Very funny. You aren't taking my course."

"Mythology is a favorite subject of mine. You should know. You read my book."

"Wait, I read a book you wrote?"

"Well, it's not _my_ book, its dad's." I shrugged, "I found his manuscript when I was trying to find a blank notebook, and took it to a publisher. They published it about two years ago."

"I had the first copy ever made. I had no idea Dad wrote it."

"I put in some tidbits that were missing and made it smoother and I used info from the Huntik library, so I made it a collection."

"How much is your info?"

"Fifty-five percent."

"Dad's?"

"Ten percent."

"Library?"

"Twenty percent."

"And your friends?"

"Um, fifteen percent." I said.

"You're crazy. Yes, I suppose you can take my course. No favorites though."

"Yay. Keith, Sophie, and Lok can too, right?"

"Yes. I suppose."

"Hey, get out here, the cars ready to leave!"

"Race ya!" I shouted, jumping off the stairs and running to the taxi. Lok and Sophie watched as Dante beat me and locked me out of his taxi, "You're evil!" I walked to the other taxi and climbed in next to Lok and Keith. Sophie handed me a passport from her bag which she had gotten from Dante before she left the house and I opened it.

"That's Lok's."

"Okay, that explains why there's a blonde picture." I said, handing it to Lok, "Where's Keith's?"

"Here." Sophie handed two others back and Keith took his. I opened mine and looked at the picture of me. It was supposed to be me sitting with my team, but Dante had cut my part out and put it on a white background. I smiled at my goofy grin, and shut the passport.

"Where to?"

"The airport." Sophie told the driver. I looked back at the house, then sat facing straightforward as the taxi driver drove away from it.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

* * *

**Dante's POV**

I stood next to the plane after our six hour flight to the boarding school in Maine where we were supposed to go, "I'm so not happy about that flight."

"Not my fault you go stuck with the annoying kid between you and Zhalia."

"Can we get first-class on the way home?"

"Maybe." I shrugged, "Are you sure your pack leader will be okay with this?"

"When did I tell you Adges was okay with it?"

"You texted him at the airport and told him you were going to be with me in America, right?"

"Oops. No, I didn't." I groaned and handed Allegra my phone. She dialed her pack leader's number quickly and started babbling to him where she was and what she was doing. Zhalia looked at her then shook her head as Allegro rubbed her forehead, "I'm going to find a vending machine."

"Adges, I'm sorry, but this is the life of a Seeker. I can't just come home for a meeting. I'm tired, crabby, and I need to catch up with my brother to return his phone. I'll talk to you later." I walked away from her and heard her run back to me, "Here. Thanks."

"So?" I said, "What's the deal?"

"We have a week and he's coming after me." Allegro groaned, "OS, let's just get this mission done and over with and get out of here."

"Let me talk to him." I said, holding out my hand. Allegro dialed his number and handed the phone to me.

"Allegro, I told you, you have a week and I'm coming to get you."

"Adges, this is Allegro's brother, Dante. I want to talk to you about the time you're giving Allegro."

"What about it? I need her back to help with crucial decisions."

"We need her here since she has extremely good negotiating skills. She gets as long as she needs, and if you don't like it, you can talk to my friend Mets."

"Mets? I know him." I heard Adges set something down, "I'll talk to him and contact you back. I can reach you at this number, correct?"

"Yes. You can." I nodded, "I'll talk to you later." I hung up and looked at Allegro, "He's going to talk to Mets." Allegro nodded, glancing at the contents of the vending machine.

"Should I get chips or trial mix?"

"Chips." I said, "And trail mix." I handed her another dollar and walked off to find Zhalia, Sophie, and Lok. I found Lok by himself at the terminal restaurant.

"Sophie went to the bathroom and Zhalia disappeared." He reported, looking at me, "And all of our stuff is still on the plane."

"I'll send Allegro to the baggage claim." I said, "Allegro. Over here."

"I went to baggage claim; Zhalia wanted me to tell you to get out to the taxi outside."

"Okay." Lok hopped up, "Wait, Sophie!"

"I'm right here, Lok." Sophie said, "And I'm ready to get out of here." She was almost running as we left the restaurant and through the terminal.

"Explain." I said, letting her in the car, "What happened?"

"I knocked out a couple Suits that tried to attack me in the bathroom."

"What were you doing? Checking your make-up?" Allegro sneered.

"Um." Sophie turned her head so she was looking out the window.

"I'm kidding Sophie. Seriously." Allegro patted Sophie's shoulder, "I would kill them if they snuck into the bathroom I was in."

"Here's the school."

"Thank you, here's your money." I got out of the taxi and looked at the huge building.

"This is a college?"

"This is the entire college." We all spun around, "Hi, I'm Anzia Guggenheim." I looked the girl up and down and saw a female version of Guggenheim.

"Hi!" Allegro said, "My name's Allegra, this is my brother Dante, my cousin Zhalia, her sister Sophie and Sophie's friend Lok."

"Welcome to Crouseville Community College. The front office is this way." We followed Anzia to a small office, "Hey Kayla."

"Anzia, you had three people stop by looking for you, all of them were wearing very nice suits."

"Did they have mirrored sunglasses too?"

"Yes."

"That's odd."

"What? You say that's odd? I say five people showing up in the middle of winter with no winter clothing on is odd. It's sunny out there."

"Are you kidding me? It looks like it's gonna rain!" Allegro pointed at the window, "How can that be sunny?"

"It's almost always raining outside, where're you from? Florida or Hawaii?"

"Italy." Sophie said, her accent clearly showing she was an outsider to the United States and Italy.

"Italy? Why?"

"We're looking for jobs." Zhalia said, "And we heard you had a couple openings for guards."

"Well, yes, for guards, but we have no room for students if your relatives and friend want them."

"It's okay, the person we're looking for is right here." I said, "Anzia, we know your father."

"My pa? What do you know about him? That he's a drunk lunatic in a psych ward?" Anzia looked skeptical, "Buddy, I've had people tell me they know my pa for the last five months, and I can't figure out why. They all are wearing nice suits and glasses, even when it's not sunny out, and you'll have to pardon Kayla, she grew up in the part of Russia that never sees daylight during winter so this is sunny during the winter for her."

"Okay, but what do these people want from you?" I asked.

"Dunno, I send them on a wild goose chase and head off campus."

"A very good plan, although those people will catch on eventually, but back to our point, we know your _real_ father." Allegro said, "And he's a very close friend of my brother's." Allegro said, "And we really need you to come with us. Trust me, Anzia, we'll keep you safe."

"We've seen stuff you've probably only dreamt of, stuff that dreams are made of, and stuff that no one in the world can dream of, even after you see it." Lok said, "And-"

"That's enough, Lok. We don't want to do any harm." Allegro said, "Sophie, Keith, why don't you take him out to the car."

"Yes ma'am." Keith mumbled, glancing at Allegro as if he hoped she hadn't heard him. I saw her jaw tighten and she locked her eyes just past Anzia's head.

"Will the people in suits quit bugging me?"

"Um, hard to tell, they don't really give up, but they quit asking questions. They start making demands." Zhalia said.

"I guess I will go." Anzia said, glancing up at the window, "Now." I looked up and saw a group of six Suits walking up the sidewalk.

"I got them." Allegro said, running out, "Keep her safe!" I saw Allegro greet the Suits with a wave and a Boltflare that sent five of them flying. Keith tossed something to her and she grinned. The Suits still standing was knocked down with a flash of bright blue while some of the others scrambled backwards. One fired a Forceblast at her and she slid backwards on the concrete. I saw her leap at him and they were hidden by the bushes.

"Let's get you out now. Allegro will have them distracted enough for us to get you out of here. Zhalia will help." I glared at her.

"Sure. Thoughtspecter." She said, "Now let's go."

"Shakespearian! And don't come back here again!" I heard Allegro shout as we hurried Anzia to the taxi, "Well, that took care of them."

"What were those?"

"Suits. With a capitol 's' and titans."

"Titans?"

"Yeah, um, they come out of amulets like the one around your neck."

"This?"

"Yeah. Dante has something that will identify it."

"Really? You can see inside of it?"

"Not really, but we can see what kind of titan it is." I said.

"Cool." Anzia held out her amulet.

"Holotome, identify this." I said, holding the amulet in front of it.

"_Tremayne. Attack: 1 Defense: 4. type: Gaia-titan. Size: unavailable. Ability: unavailable._"

"Wow." Anzia said, "That's amazing. How does it work?"

"You shout the," Lok started.

"No, the Holo-thingy."

"The Holotome?"

"Yeah."

"We don't know." I said, "Let's got to the airport."

"The sooner the better. I don't think they're very happy." Allegro was watching out the back of the taxi as the Suits got up.

"Yikes. How bullet-proof are your taxis?"

"Not bullet-proof at all." Anzia said, "Why?"

"Oh no reason. Anyone know what Chlorobenzene is?"

"It's an acid, I think." Anzia said, "Why?"

"Nothing." Allegro grinned, "Just a little protection." I saw a Suit summon a Red Cap and pointed at us as the taxi sped off. It tried to grab the back end and was sent flying backwards by a huge flash of crackling blue light that sent shivers through me and made the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up straight, "Good riddance." Allegro murmured as we sped to the airport.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

* * *

**Allegro's POV**

I settled down in the plane's seat. Mets had wanted us to collect Anzia and show her the ropes on the mission to infiltrate the Organization headquarters. We'd found a couple spare amulets, a Solwing and a Hoplite, and she bonded immediately. Anzia was now sleeping with Cherub curled up on her lap chewing a piece of beef jerky. I was busy trying to keep autopilot on while Dante went to the bathroom, but having no luck, "Whoever's back there that can fly a plane, please come up here." Keith jumped up and slid Dante's headset on.

"What are you two doing up here?" Dante asked us.

"Flying." I snarled, "Now go sit down. That front looks nasty." I was meaning the bank of black clouds we were approaching, "Buckle up!" I shouted, pressing the button to light the sign up. I heard Cherub go flying as Keith switched to manual piloting and jerked the wheel to the right. I grabbed my wheel and started flicking buttons with one hand while Keith made the plane drop under the storm clouds. I saw the Organization HQ and flashed a thumbs up to Dante and the gang.

"I'm gonna fly the plane to a safe spot and shadow walk to wherever you guys are." I said, "Now get ready to jump." Dante patted my shoulder and left. I took over Keith's spot and kept the plane as level as possible to make it easier for everyone to jump. Cherub settled in my chair and Cherit went with Dante. I looked behind me and saw Keith trying to strap Anzia to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a minor problem."

"Oh yeah. Well, leave her on the plane. I can walk her there."

"But-"

"Shut up and jump. Anzia come up here."

"Okay." I felt the plane buck as Keith jumped off.

"Geez." Anzia said.

"I know about your problem."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I noticed how your left arm moves in time to your walking, but your right doesn't."

"Oh. It's that obvious?"

"Not really." I shrugged, "Only if you know what you're looking for." I shot a short smile at her and started talking to the nearest tower, "Private plane number five-seven-two-seven requesting permission to land."

"Private plane five-seven-two-seven we hear you, but we can't allow you to land. We have planes crowded around us like flies at a honey pot."

"I can fit. Trust me."

"You'll hurt someone."

"No I won't." I said, angling the plane, "I can fit." I slid easily between two jumbo jet wings and coasted to a stop just in front of the terminal, "See? I told you I could fit. Leave my plane alone, okay?"

"Uh, okay?" The guy went back to babbling to someone about mood rings and headbands and I jumped to the back of the plane, morphing to wolf in mid-step.

"Whoa." I heard Anzia say.

"Get on." I told her, dropping down low so she could climb on "Watch your head."

"Whoa." She repeated. I concentrated on opening a shadow rip and walked through I felt Anzia clutch my fur tighter and started looking around for the right picture. I found Dante and Keith staring at a wall as if they were expecting me and jumped at it, "Oh. My! GOD!" Anzia shrieked as I landed uncertainly. I felt Dante grab Anzia as she attempted to slide off of me and gave my body a shake. I changed to human and held my hands in front of me.

"Everfight." I snarled and felt my body accept the energy.

"You good? Not gonna collapse?" Keith was at my side in a flash, holding my arms as I stood up.

"No. I think I figured out how to not collapse after I shadow walk." I gasped, "Okay, let's do this." I stumbled and leaned against the wall, "Everfight." I felt adrenaline flood my veins as I smelled Suits coming.

"All right. Where are we headed?"

"This room." Zhalia said, motioning toward a door. The Suits came around the corner and I sank into a fighting pose before smelling a familiar scent from them.

"Talune-Louis! Holuna-Anna!" I stage-shouted and greeted the werewolves.

"Hey Soluna." Louis greeted me with a quick hug and nodded to Zhalia, "We knocked out all the Suits we met on our way here. No one will hear you breaking and entering."

"Great. And who are we trusting on this?"

"A pair of werewolves faithful to the one and only Mets." Anna said, "So you can trust us." I noticed how Anna gave Zhalia a glare, "Unlike some." I stepped between them, not wanting a fight to break out and followed Dante into the room. Zhalia sat at the desk and typed in a series of numbers and letters.

"Oi." I heard Louie say, "That's pretty amazing. You work for the Organization?"

"At one point yes. But not anymore."

"That's a relief. Organization know about this?"

"I don't think they do."

"Okay, how do we avoid the ones that are coming down the hall?"

"One of you two take over for me. Find that file. Download it onto this." Zhalia handed Louie a flash-drive and stood in front of the doorway. I helped Dante swing the door shut as my Gareon slipped out. I held Wolf Knight's amulet tight and glanced over at Louie. He was busy typing a series of numbers and probably letters, but I couldn't see his left hand from my vantage point. He made a soft noise of success and I heard him click a mouse several times and turned back to the door. I pressed an ear to the door and listened as several pairs of feet walked by. One pair stopped and I heard keys jingle and got ready to summon Wolf Knight and Canis Lotus. The feet continued on after sixteen jingles of the keys and I relaxed. More feet stopped and I heard talking. I could only get snippets of the conversation, but I figured out they were talking about coming in.

"Tell me you guys are done."

"Yes." Louis said, yanking the flash-drive out.

"Good. We're about to have guests."

"What? Hide it! Shut it down!" Anna raced to shut down the computer and Louis shoved the flash-drive into my hands.

"You're the fastest one of all of us. Anna will help you get everyone out and I'll distract them."

"I can only carry two." Anna said.

"Same here." I lied, sending a 'Shut-your-mouth' glare in Dante's and Keith's direction. Louis looked lost as he counted how many people we had.

"Hurry." He said, morphing into wolf as Anna and I dropped to all fours. I looked at Dante and Anzia.

"Dante, Anzia, get on." I said, "Keith, go with Zhalia."

"Okay."

"Dante?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Hold on to Anzia tight. I'll explain why later. Anzia, I want you to hold onto my neck as tight as possible." I stepped up between Anna and Louis and helped them open a shadow rip. I stepped through first, looking for the plane. I found the inside of it and showed them which image it was. Anna and Louis jumped through and I thought I saw Reggie as I leapt through. Dante jumped off of me and helped Anzia as I collapsed. Anna pressed a hand to my forehead and looked at Louis. Anzia sat next to Keith and Anna looked at her.

"Can we borrow your jacket?" Anna asked. Anzia took her jacket off and I heard a few gasps as I fell asleep.

"Allegro. Wake up, sis."

"Mmnn, Go 'way." I waved at Dante. He sighed, and scooped me up and carried me off the plane. I felt him set me in a taxi and climb in next to me.

"Little too much to drink?"

"No. She's just a little tired from a quick run. Follow that cab." Dante said to the driver, "And quit asking questions."

"Okay." The driver turned around and started driving. Dante picked me up about ten minutes later and carried me in the house.

"Keith, you can crash on the couch. Anzia, I don't think Sophie would mind sharing her room."

"I'm going home." Sophie said.

"Oh. Well, Anzia can take Sophie's room." Dante said, "Go get some sleep guys. We'll need it for our next mission." I squeezed his hand as I went upstairs. I crashed onto my bed face-first, and fell asleep almost immediately.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

* * *

**Allegro's POV**

"Allegra. Hey, can you hear me?"

"Who wants to know?" I muttered, rubbing my face.

"It's Soluna."

"What the-!" I opened my eyes to stare at the ghostly silver wolf form in front of me, "Where the hell am I?"

"Unconscious. You're collapsed on your bed." The wolf solidified for a moment, and I saw her teeth glitter and she flew off the solid surface, whatever it was that I was standing on. I looked down and saw my bare feet and then my eyes focused on what seemed to be hundreds of tiny lights.

"What is this?"

"My place." Soluna sighed, "It's quite the forest isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess." Soluna snickered, "I've been wanting to have a conversation with you since you left Reggie's. I _hated_ him." I heard Soluna growl, if I was really talking to her.

"Duh." I said, and almost rolled my eyes, "I hated him too."

"I almost like your older brother, what's his name?"

"Dante?"

"Yeah, that guy. Adges is nice too. So is Libby."

"Yeah, they are."

"So, what I wanted to talk about. You're special."

"Yeah, I'm a seeker slash werewolf slash girlfriend to an awesome dude."

"Not that stuff. You can communicate with me, your wolf spirit."

"Can't all werewolves?" I asked, suddenly perplexed.

"Nope. You're the first one for, um, I think it was over three centuries ago someone had a wolf with a."

"Really? Well, I'll have to take that as a compliment."

"Oh and Dante enrolled you in public school." Soluna said it like it was no big deal.

"He what?" I turned to face Soluna, my tone as deadly as a king cobra's venom.

"Kidding. I don't know if he did or not. I mean you have to do another year in college." Soluna gave a barking laugh as she dodged my sweeping gesture.

"At least. I was planning on being a photographer and doing professional photos for like wildlife magazines and stuff like that."

"Very good. Where were you planning on taking these courses?"

"Dunno." I said, "Probably here or Rome."

"Very good. Well, I've got to go. Adges is calling us." Soluna dissipated and I twitched awake. I sat up, rubbing my forehead. I heard a long drawn out howl with several higher voices behind it, backing it up. I bolted outside, barefoot still, and shifted forms. I leapt off the porch and glanced at the house. Dante was looking out his window and waved at me as I ran off. I slid in mud as I slowed down at the cathedral.

"Sorry. I was asleep." I growled, "I didn't mean to miss the first calls."

"It's okay Soluna-Allegra."

"Yeah, we've all missed calls." Libby assured me with a lick to my cheek, "We thought someone would like to meet the newest member to the council. Come on out Brother Evans."

"Ah, is this the Soluna?" I dipped my head and looked the priest in the eye, "Quite a menacing appearance, yet I can feel benevolence and love beneath that unyielding exterior." The priest touched my head tentatively and I rubbed against it, feeling him scratch the spot I couldn't reach. He smiled and rubbed my head a little harder.

"Brother Evans is only a student preacher, not a full-fledged priest."

"A fledgling?" I asked, sitting on my haunches and drumming a foot on the ground with happiness.

"Just like you Adges. Two inches behind the right ear and three inches from the spine." Adges growled something about fledglings being annoying and making leaders look weak. Something cold touched my nose and I looked up to get ice in my eye, "Snow?"

"Snow!" I yelped joyfully, "Snow! It's snow! Snow!" I ran in circles, chanting, "Snow. Snow. Snow!"

"Soluna-Allegra, get a hold of yourself." I heard Adges growl.

"Sorry, Soluna took over for a second. I'm sorry." I bowed in respect to Adges and he shook his head.

"We all do that when the snow has fallen already Soluna-Allegra." Libby assured me, "Even Adges. When he was a new pup, he ran around so much he made himself sick."

"Libby, stop lying. It was you that made yourself sick."

"As I remember it, both of you made yourselves sick." The elderly vicar came out, "Hello, Allegra."

"Hello Vicar." I shifted forms and shook the vicar's hand.

"Ah, yes, Dante's younger sister. How is your older brother?"

"He's doing well, thank you Vicar."

"Ah. That is good. What about Mets?"

"Mets is doing a lot better than last time you saw him, Vicar. He's up and moving around now."

"That is good too. May the lord bless them."

"Yes." I said, "Mets was going to send you a letter." Adges nudged my hand and I looked at him. He jerked his head to the woods and I nodded, "Forgive me now, Vicar, but my alpha wants me to run with him."

"Go. May you be blessed and safe on your run." The vicar waved as the fledgling-preacher helped him inside, "Brother Evans, I don't need help getting in my own cathedral." I smiled in my wolf form and turned and ran into the woods, dodging trees with centimeters to spare and jumping over branches everyone else ducked under.

"Soluna-Allegra, what is making you so happy tonight?"

"I have no idea!" I barked back, "I'm just extremely bouncy and buoyant."

"Hey, what's that smell?" Libby stuck her nose in the air. I followed her example and felt my hackles bristle and stand up straight.

"Suit." I said, "I'll be back." I shifted back to my human form and went into the clearing, "Mister? Can you help me?" I put on an innocent face and looked at the Suit, "My daddy walked off and I don't know where he went."

"Aww, come here, little girl, I'll help you. My name's Eric."

"I'm Vivianne."

"Hi Vivianne. Where were you and your dad?"

"I don't know. It got really dark and I got scared because I heard scary noises."

"Really? Where?" The Suit looked up and around, "Which way, Vivianne?"

"Over there." I forced my hand to shake as I pointed at the bushes I'd come through, "Don't leave me alone!" I wailed, "I don't want the snarling things to get me!"

"Don't worry. They won't."

"Who do you work for?"

"Oh, a place called the Foundation."

"Really? I work there too." I said.

"Really? Aren't you a little young?" He stared at me.

"You're never too young to be a seeker." I replied, keeping my voice calm.

"Ah. What's your real name?"

"I refuse to tell you that."

"You're a Vale? I thought they vanished with the Casterwills!"

"Who are you?"

"Those growling things could be any kind of Organization titan."

"No, actually I thought you were a Suit, so I, um, made up a story about growling things so I could get you to turn your back on me."

"Ah. Smart of you. Where's your house?"

"My house? Uh, well, um, I, um, I can't bring, no. You'll want to change your clothes first. People who walk up to my house dressed like Suits are usually zapped." I looked to the east, "And at this time especially."

"Oh. Hey you know where Dante Vale lives?"

"He lives with me. Well, I live with him."

"Okay, what if you went in with me?"

"Nope. He'd attack both of us."

"Ah. Well, let's go."

"Hold on, Adges, Libby, I'll be back later." I called into the trees. When there was no responding growl I shook my head and walked away with the man. We walked through the streets and bumped into Keith.

"A Suit! Allegro, get away from him!"

"No, Keith, his name is Eric and he's a Foundation Seeker."

"Why's he in a suit?"

"I was in a business meeting a couple hours ago and just got back."

"Allegro watch out!" Keith tackled me as Eric fired an Augerfrost spell at me.

"Gimme these." I grabbed a handful of change out of Keith's pocket, "Tridecalogism! Cephalothorax! Degranulation! Derequisition! Agglomeration! Birefringence! Brainstorming! Preponderance!" I flung a coin as I said each word, and they sparked brightly against Eric's clothes.

"Damn!" Eric's face melted away to reveal Roth.

"You!" I screamed, "Get away from me!" I shoved him and saw four figures behind him. I ducked his fist and looked closer at the figures. Dante, Zhalia, Cassie, and Eve all skidded to a stop.

"Allegro!" Dante shouted, his hand stretched out to me, "Run!" I flung myself at Dante, knocking him and Zhalia out of the way of the Boltflare Roth had aimed at us.

"Come back here, young man." Zhalia freed herself and grabbed Roth's ear, "I can't believe you, Roth."

"OW! OWOWOWOWWWW!" He cried, "LEGGO!"

"No. Apologize."

"Heck no. I don't care if you worked for the Professor himself, 'cause you don't work with us anymore."

"Zhalia, how does," Dante reached forward but Zhalia waved his hand away.

"I said apologize, you brat." She snarled, sounding almost feral.

"No!" Roth shouted.

"Zhalia, can I ask," Keith started to say, but I shushed him.

"I'll freeze your ear, Roth."

"Zhalia, how do know Roth?" I finally asked her.

"I was his mentor at one time. He was the worst student possible so I handed him off to a different mentor." Zhalia twisted her wrist, "Now, Roth, apologize to Allegro."

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For being deceitful and lying to you." Zhalia let go of his ear and he whimpered as he took off, clutching the side of his head.

"So, what now?" I asked.

* * *

**Long chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Huntik.

Spells I own will be underlined.

**The title (again) has been changed from "Family Matters" to "Taking care of the Family".**

**Please enjoy the last chapter of this story.**

**Dante's POV**

"Hello, Adges, what can I do for you?" I answered the door, expecting Allegro, but finding the leader of her pack at the door.

"Has Soluna-Allegra come home yet?" He sounded breathless, like he'd ran all the way here.

"No, my sister hasn't. Why?" I frowned.

"She left the woods just over half an hour ago with some strange man." Adges looked past me, as if hoping she'd slipped past me.

"What?" I frowned, "That's not like her at all."

"The man had a strong stench of magic on him. I think he was using a spell while she was talking to him." Adges said, rubbing his forehead.

"That would either be Friendface or Simplemind." I said, "Zhalia, come here." I waved her to the door, suddenly grateful Sophie and Lok had been tired and slept the whole night, "Cherit, if those two wake up, tell them we'll be right back." I grabbed my coat, "Thank you for telling me that Adges. We'll look for her."

"Okay. I'll leave you do that then." I saw Cassie and Eve walking down the street and stopped outside the house.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Allegro's missing." I said, "Adges said she left the woods a half hour ago with a strange man."

"Roth was seen on a train to here a few days ago." Eve said,

"And Keith texted me and said he was seen headed down by one of the canals not far from here. It runs by the woods, so Allegro might be there." Cassie said, "We were just heading out to find them."

"What? Oh no." I heard Zhalia say, "Roth?" I glanced at her and had to do a double-take because she was glaring in the direction of the woods with such ferocity that it startled me.

"Zhalia, stay calm please, don't do anything reckless."

"Oh trust me, when I explain you'll understand." She said, "Let's go." She headed our group in the direction of the woods.

"There!" Cassie whispered, pointing at Keith, Allegro, and a boy on the ground.

"Preponderance!" Allegro threw a handful of coins on the boy and gasped, "You!" She screamed, "Get away from me!" She saw us and ducked a blow that would have hit her face as we stopped.

"Allegro!" I shouted, "Run!" She looked up and threw herself at me, knocking me off my feet and into Zhalia, who fell too.

"Come back here, young man." Zhalia shoved both of us off her and grabbed Roth's ear, "I can't believe you, Roth."

"OW! OWOWOWOWWWW!" He yelped, "LEGGO!"

"No." Zhalia's voice held a deadly tone, "Apologize."

"Heck no. I don't care if you worked for the Professor himself, 'cause you don't work for us anymore."

"Zhalia, how does he," I reached to touch her arm but she waved me off, staring at Roth with an expression of pure hatred.

"I said apologize, you brat!" She snarled.

"No!" Roth insisted, squirming to get away from Zhalia.

"Zhalia, can I ask," Zhalia held up a hand to shush Keith.

"I'll freeze your ear, Roth."

"Zhalia, how do you know Roth?" Allegro finally asked.

"I was his mentor at one time. He was the worst student possible so I handed him off to a different mentor." Zhalia twisted her wrist, making Roth wince, "Now, Roth, apologize to Allegro."

"I'm sorry!" He yelped, trying to free his ear.

"For what?"

"For being deceitful and lying to you." Roth gasped as Zhalia released his ear. I could see a bright red circle where her fingers had held his ear.

"So now what?" Allegro looked at me as Roth took off.

"Breakfast."

"Not hungry. Seeing him again gave me a bad taste in my mouth." Allegro said, looking at me, "I'm tired. I'm goin' home." She jogged away and I rolled my eyes.

"Is anyone here hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let's go get breakfast then." Zhalia and I led the group to a coffee shop.

"Shoot! I have an art paper due in two hours. Sorry." Keith left five dollars on the table, took his coffee and ran out of the shop.

"Well, that's great." I said, "Well, do you two have anything to do to-"

"Dante!" Allegro ran in, and Zhalia and I immediately leapt to our feet while Cassie and Eve took Allegro to the table to treat the cut on her cheek.

"Get off! I don't need help! I need to, oh no!" She leapt past us and shifted forms to her wolf form, "Stay here, all of you!" I noticed how the cut on her cheek was a gaping wound in her wolf form. She snarled as a blur raced past her in the street. I heard several people gasp and Allegro's eyes suddenly went wide as she followed the blur. She kicked the door shut and it locked as her Gareon made itself visible on the inside of the door. I leaned against the front window and saw a man in an all-black outfit holding a baby as Allegro walked slowly toward him. She phased back to her human form and held out a hand.

"What's she doing?"

"I don't know. Being an idiot?" I shrugged as Eve looked around and finally frowned as she stared at a window above the door.

"I think I can fit out through there. Cassie, got your cell phone?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm gonna transmit a signal to your phone, so we can hear what Boss is saying."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, Mets transferred me." Eve slid her jacket off and flipped it inside out before closing her eyes. Her hair changed to the exact same shade as Zhalia's, while her skin turned tan. When she opened her eyes, we could all see they were brown and flecked with green.

"Think this is a good disguise?"

"Perfect." Cassie said, "Now, transmit the signal." She pulled an expensive-looking phone out of her pocket and looked at Eve. It rang and Cassie put it on the table as we all sat down, "Good luck girl."

"So now we wait?"

"Now we wait." Cassie confirmed Zhalia's question.

"What's that guy doing? He's going to kill the baby!"

"That wolf will kill the baby!"

"Give me the cub, leech. Our pack did nothing to instigate this attack. Why are you attacking us?"

"Your mouth is a little, young wolf."

"My luna has been around for centuries, mosquito, so I am not young."

"Your current body is Soluna. She has been around for centuries."

"She would have told me that, vampire. Now, our pack did nothing to instigate this attack, so why are you here?"

"To deliver a message, pup."

"Well, do it. Deliver your message." Allegro snapped, "I'll give you my full attention for thirty seconds."

"Your alpha is required to make a trip to Volterra. He will know who is there, puppy, so deliver the message immediately."

"Brisinger." The phone crackled and Eve came running back as a flood of people screamed and ran away from Allegro.

"She shot me!" Eve gasped as she came in. Allegro followed shortly after, looking very upset.

"Did I not give you orders to not come after me, did I not?" She snarled, "Eve, I really thought you were better than sneaking around me." She gave Eve a withering glare and I swore that Eve seemed to shrink under the glare, "Now, Dante, I, umm, won't be coming home for a few days. There's some business the pack needs to attend to and we can't split up every morning and then continue our discussion every night. I'll call whenever I can and tell you if I plan on being home that evening, but for now, just don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry." Eve finally said, "I, well,"

"I told her to." Cassie spoke up, "I told her to follow you because we were all worried about you and that dude,"

"That "dude" as you call him, Cassie, was a vampire that belonged to one of the highest social classes that vampires have. He was a guard for one of their leaders."

"Can you tell us about vampires?"

"They have three leaders, and their names are Marcus, Caius, and Aro. They live her in Italy but you can't find them. Oh god, it's festival time too. That'll be one hell of a headache for me." Allegro turned and left, "You guys should get home now. I don't want you guys to get hurt." She shifted into her wolf form and ran down the street.

"Cassie, Eve, we'll take you girls home." Zhalia said, "Come on." We left the coffee house and walked Eve and Cassie to their dorm building. Zhalia headed to the store to get more coffee and I went to my house. Lok and Sophie were sitting on the couch, staring at the stairs like they were going to eat them.

"What's wrong?"

"Allegro's pissed off. She yelled at Lok for being clumsy and bumping into her." Sophie whispered, "And then she yelled at me for dropping a book in the study."

"Great." I muttered, "Allegra, come here please."

"_What_?"

"I know you're a little upset but that is,"

"A little?" She shouted at me, "I'm past a little upset! I'm way past pissed off too, missy." She glared at Sophie, "I can hear you clear up there in my room."

"That is no reason to take it out on them!" I shouted at her, "Now, if you want to get in a screaming match, I'm perfectly fine with it, but I will win, understand me? Do _not_ take your anger out on Sophie and Lok, and if you do one more time, so help me god, I will kick you out of the house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Allegro snarled, quieter now, and I took a deep breath.

"Go finish whatever you were doing and go to your pack."

"I was just leaving." Allegro glared one last time at Sophie and Lok, before slamming the door on her way out. A crack appeared in on of the glass sections, and I sighed. Cherub and Cherit climbed up on the counter and looked at me.

"What is her problem today?" Cherub asked, "She snarled at Cherit and tried to kick me."

"Oh no. She did?" I rubbed my forehead irritatedly, "She's got one hell of a mood swing." I shook my head, "I'll talk to her when she comes home."

**End of "Taking Care of the Family".**

**I will continue the storyline in the sequel called "Taking Care of the Pack".**

**Thanks for your support for this story and I hope you'll enjoy the next story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, GracefulDancingWolf here. The sequel to ****Taking care of Family**** is going to be a Twilight x Huntik crossover just FYI for readers.**

**I refuse to give any major details away, but will give you previews of several random chapters. I will not tell chapter names, since I actually haven't really written them, but I will use the exact quotes in each chapter as I see fit. **

**Quotes are separated by lines, are not in chapter order, and are not labeled; so if you recognize them please tell me! I accept anonymous reviews.**

"Okay. I get it. Myths aren't all myths." Dante laughed, "When will you be home?"

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that."

"I pray Overlos has mercy on us." I whispered as I looked out across the square.

"Oh, yes, wolves." The mother chastised her child, "We can't go pet them. They'll bite your hand off."

"Ma'am, we won't harm a little feller like him. We're peaceful wolves." I looked at the rocks above us, "We'll be around a lot, so you have to get used to seeing us."

"She's gone." I clutched my head, "They're both gone!"

"Mom? Can we talk? I have something really important to tell you." Seth stood behind me as I erased his mother's memory of me ever being there.

"No, you can't have ice cream." He stared at his feet and pouted.


End file.
